The Monkey's Feathers
by Code Hedira X
Summary: After the battle with Frieza, Goku narrowly escapes Planet Namek, however due to unforeseen events he land on a planet that looks like Earth but as soon he realize that it's not the same as he knew it. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

The Monkey's Feathers

A Dragon Ball Z/Sekirei fanfic

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV and Toei Animation. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. I do not claim ownership of this franchises.

Millions of light years away from Earth there was a planet called Namek, a relatively peaceful farming planet inhabited by Namekians. Unlike most planets however they don't have many spaceships to travel amongst the stars and even then they prefer a life of solitude mostly keeping to themselves. One would think there nothing worth interest in such a planet. However many years ago the Namekians suffered a nearly catastrophic event that endangered the planet and wiped nearly all of the Namekians, it was only due to the few Namekians(one that escaped to Earth) and a mystical relic called the Dragon Balls, seven items that are able to summon a Namekian Dragon called Porunga to grant three wishes to those who are able to gather them together, developed by the Dragon Clan, that they were able to survive to this very day. Unfortunately due to certain events on Earth, the existence of these items reached a certain Galactic Emperor by the name of Frieza, one of two King Cold's sons, who relished the thought of having any wish granted, especially Immortality. Driven by the desire, he and his army went to Planet Namek to seek out those items and there he would leave a terrible legacy that the Namekian people would soon not forget.

However, his quest for Immortality would have many obstacles in the way. One of his most prized soldier, Vegeta, a Saiyan Prince he kept alive, whether out of pity or amusement one would never know, after killing his father, King Vegeta and destroying his home planet, went to Planet Namek to wish for Immortality himself after he failed in his endeavor for that wish on Earth with it's own version of the Dragon Balls due to a Namekian called Kami. Unfortunately his bodyguard, Nappa had killed Piccolo, an offspring of Kami's evil half, Piccolo Daimao and since they are connected due to their life force being in sync, Kami had also died bringing the Earth Dragon Balls in an inert state. Vegeta would eventually kill Frieza soldiers in his path including Kiwi, his former rival, Dodoria and Zarbon, Frieza's Generals.

Frieza, frustrated by the lack of progress for the Dragon Balls and the death of his Generals has called forth the Ginyu Force, his personal bodyguards and the top tier elites of his army. Desperate, Vegeta had no choice but to join Krillin and Yamcha, the humans he faced on Earth who then went to Namek in the hope to revive their friends that Nappa had killed. Vegeta pleaded with them give him immortality if they wish to survive. Krillin and Yamcha reluctantly agreed each gathering the two Dragon Balls to add on the five Vegeta stolen from Frieza. However the Ginyu Force has managed to intercept them and their leader Captain Ginyu took all seven Dragon Balls while his soldiers decide to send Guldo, who despite being the weakest out of group has the ability to stop time by holding his breath. Despite the odds Krillin and Yamcha manage to prevail.

The rest of the Ginyu force however was not that disheartened by the loss of their comrade and send a hulking red headed giant by the name of Reccome. As valiantly Vegeta fought he was no match for the power Reccome wielded with brutal efficiently. It was to the point that Krillin and Yamcha intervened, even so, they ultimately ended up in the same position as Vegeta was. Demoralized, they all lost hope until Goku, a Earth raised Saiyan due to circumstances, finally landed on Namek. Training at 100x Earth's gravity in a spaceship, modeled after one the Saiyans' space pod that landed on Earth, thanks to Bulma's Father Dr. Briefs, he decided to put his training to the test by taking Reccome alone despite protest from Krillin and Yamcha. To everybody disbelief including Vegeta and the rest of the Ginyu Squad, Goku was able to put down Reccome in just one blow. Seeing this, Vegeta couldn't help but recall parts of the Legend of the Super Saiyan that has been pass down from generations through the bloodline of the Royal Family of Vegeta, and seeing the astronomical increase of strength from Goku after taking down Reccome and soon right after that Jeice and Burter when the tried to fight Goku, Vegeta believed that Goku is the Legendary Super Saiyan that once every thousands of years.

Having been defeated Jeice retreated leaving his unconscious comrade, Burter, behind as went to warn of Captain Ginyu of the latest threat. Enraged by the lost of his group he flew with Jeice to the location where Goku is. As the leader of the Ginyu Force, Ginyu proved to be on a whole new level from his comrades. However Goku match Ginyu blow for blow and it wasn't until Goku powered up further with the Kaio-Ken, one of the two techniques taught to him by a deity named King Kai after his death in the battle against his brother Radditz.

Baffled at the sheer power Goku is emitting, Ginyu launches his trump card: a ability he developed that allows him to switch bodies along with the power level of his victims. With Ginyu in Goku's body and vice versa, he, along with Jeice, left to Frieza's spaceship to chase after Goku friends to prevent them from stealing the Dragon Balls. Goku in Ginyu's body went after him, unfortunately, Ginyu had the foresight to injure his own body before launching his special ability, thus hindering Goku mobility.

Ginyu and Jeice landed near where Yamcha and Krillin are, after the later of the two realize that they needed a password to activate the Namekian Dragon Balls, Soon enough they figured out that Ginyu was in Goku's body after Goku landed in a heap near them. Even though their advantage was gone, Ginyu was more than confident that even if they know it would not matter because he had the more powerful body. However his attempt to draw out the full power of Goku's body backfired. Goku explained that since Ginyu has never trained, he doesn't know to effectively draw his body's Ki levels to it's utmost maximum. Hearing this Krillin and Yamcha decided to go for an all-out assault on Ginyu before he could eventually draw out more power. However Vegeta, who was in hiding waiting for an opportune moment to steal the Dragon Balls, made his presence known after taking out Jeice, brutally beaten Ginyu. But before he could finish him off, Ginyu decided to use his Body Swap Technique again on Vegeta. Fortunately, Goku managed to intercept it returning Goku to his original body and Ginyu to his. Desperate Ginyu decides to try to switch with Vegeta's body one more time, however Goku managed to throw a frog in front of Ginyu, switching his body with it and effectively defeating Ginyu.

Vegeta took Krillen and Yamcha inside Frieza's spaceship to a healing pod for Goku's heavily bruised body to heal. Meanwhile Krillin decides to look for a Dende, a Namekian boy who him and Yamcha saved from the slaughter of Frieza's men. He figured he could help them with the Dragon Balls. Eventually Krillin found Dende and it was then the Namekian boy explained that Frieza attacked the home of Guru, the leader and the current keeper of the Namekian Dragon Ball, and Nail, Guru personal bodyguard, was currently fighting him on a far away island. Guru explain they could use this opportunity to use the Dragon Balls. After getting Yamcha, they agreed the should summon the dragon on a far away island in the hope that they wouldn't wake up Vegeta. Dende, evoking the password in his Namekian language, summoning Porunga. Using the first wish, they brought Piccolo back to life, bringing Kami back along with him with the added benefit of using the Earth Dragon Balls now. With the seconded wish the bring Piccolo to Namek, however before they could think of the final wish, Vegeta intervened, outraged that they would summon the dragon behind his back, Yamcha told Vegeta that they still have a wish left, Unfortunately for Vegeta, Guru died before he could ask for his wish and it couldn't come at a worse time when Frieza finally arrived.

Surprisingly, Vegeta proved to be a match Frieza for a while until Frieza revealed he has transformation up his sleeve. Frieza, feeling the glory of his Second form, he wasted no time demonstrating his superiority over Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha as he took all of their attacks without so much of a flinch from him. Fortunately, salvation for the struggling group came in the form of Piccolo. Thanks to the Namekian Fusion with Nail, whom Frieza heavily wounded in the battle to give Dende time to summon the dragon, Piccolo was able to match the Galactic Tyrant blow for blow. When it look like the battle had turn in favor for the Z-Senshi, Frieza revealed he has another transformation, which he eagerly demonstrated to the shell shocked group as he showed his monstrous Third form.

Desperate for an advantage, Vegeta tells Krillin to blast him, explaining that Dende, who Vegeta saw heal Krillin when Frieza impaled him during his Second form, will heal him, making him stronger due to his Saiyan's cells with the ability call Zenkai. Seeing Piccolo being dominated by Frieza's stronger and faster Third form, Krillin reluctantly blast a hole in Vegeta's stomach, while telling Dende to heal him. Despite the obvious advantage Frieza has over Piccolo, he decides to show them his true form before killing him. Frieza's Final form was not what they were expecting, compared to his previous forms, he was more slender and smaller in scale, he actually look less threatening. That thought changed when Frieza fired his signature technique, Death Beam, at Dende killing him. The Z-Senshi was absolutely baffled at the sheer speed of the attack and the horror that Frieza would go so far to kill Dende like that. However Vegeta was disinterested at the brutality of Frieza considering he been serving under him since his childhood. With upsurge of strength thanks to Dende's healing, Vegeta was confident that he finally ascended into the realm of legend, the legend of the Super Saiyan, attacked Frieza in earnest. However, as he soon learned that not even his new found power could ever hope to take on Frieza in his Final form, let alone defeat him.

Downtrodden, Vegeta was helpless against Frieza as he was tortured by him without the will to fight back. As Frieza was poised to finish Vegeta off, he stopped when a new presence entered the battlefield. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin all couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Goku calmly walked toward Frieza with a determined gaze to fight him. Amused, Frieza launched his Death Beam at Goku, only for the newly arrived Saiyan warrior to deflect it with ease. Seeing this, Vegeta mocked Frieza, saying that the True Super Saiyan has arrived to avenge the Saiyans. Frieza, fed up with his rambling, fired his beam at Vegeta's heart. Before he died, Vegeta pleaded with Goku finish Frieza once and for all.

The battle with Goku and Frieza was unlike anything the Z-Senshi ever seen before, mountains and islands all crumbled under the heavy blows that rained across Namekian waters. It had seem that Goku and Frieza were evenly matched until Frieza powered up to 50% of his power. Goku, even under the influence of Kaio-Ken x10 and x20, he unable to keep up with the tyrant. Forced into a corner, Goku had no choice but to use Genki Dama, the second technique of King Kai which allows him to draw positive energy from his surroundings into a ball of pure energy. Unfortunately, it left Goku vulnerable to attack, but thanks to the distractions of Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin, he was able to launch the Genki Dama at Frieza.

Relived that Frieza been defeated, the Z-Senshi all planned to go to the spaceship Goku landed in after getting Bulma and go back home. Sadly this was not to be as Piccolo was suddenly stuck down behind by a purple thin beam piercing his chest. Shocked, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all turned around and recoil in horrid surprise to see Frieza still standing, surviving the Genki Dama. Enraged at his near death experience, Frieza killed Krillin in front of the remain Z-Senshi. However in a fit of near mind-destroying fury, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, demanded Yamcha to carry Piccolo, who was in a near-death state, get Bulma, leave this planet. Frieza, shocked and horrified that his fears were coming true, went to 100% of his full power in the hopes of defeating Goku in his new form.

While Goku was battling Frieza, King Kai managed to contact Kami, who was revived due to Piccolo being revived, to bring back all the lives that Frieza and his men killed during their siege on Planet Namek. With this accomplished, the Namekians including Dende and Guru were brought back to life, more importantly, with Guru revived, so are the Namekian Dragon Ball with still a wish active. Guru instructed Dende, under the guidance of King Kai, to bring everybody on Namek back to Earth with the exception of Goku and Frieza. Once that was done, Goku and Frieza, enraged at losing his chance of immortality, battle across the dying planet of Namek thanks to a desperation attack at it's core due to Frieza. Unfortunately, while Frieza was able to fight Super Saiyan Goku at his maximum power, his body couldn't handle the stress of being at full power constantly. It was until long before Goku started to land more blows on Frieza to the point where Frieza couldn't be a threat anymore.

In the end, Frieza was at Goku's mercy, a fact Frieza couldn't face, with a vengeful gaze, he was determined to finish the battle when Goku did it for him.

"That enough Frieza, you should stay down where you are. There no point in continuing this fight." Goku stated.

At first Frieza didn't understand what he meant, so he asked, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Your energy levels are rapidly decreasing the longer you draw this fight out. There's no satisfaction in fighting you any longer. At first I wanted kill you, to mercilessly beat you into pulp. But now seeing you on ground, bested and humiliated, I can safely say you're not worth blooding my hands." Goku said with a smirk creasing at the corner of his mouth.

Frieza for his part was stunned into silence by Goku's declaration. Never before has any body said anything close to what Goku has just said. Before he could retort, Goku continued.

"You thought you were invincible, imposing your superiority, destroying the lives of countless trillions, subjugating people, and destroying planets. And yet not once did you ever think that somebody would eventually get tired of your crap and stand up against you. It just ironic that it was a, how did you quote it, -A filthy Saiyan ape- that defeated you, huh Frieza?" Goku sarcastically questioned.

At this point, Frieza was practically foaming at the mouth, just wanting to wrap his hands around Goku's throat and watch the life drain from his eyes. However as furious Frieza was, a greater emotion keep him in check: fear.

As Goku turn around, preparing to fly, he looked over his shoulder to look at Frieza, who was eventually getting off the now ash-filled ground that now blanketed across the whole Planet Namek. Despite what he said, he could still feel that boiling anger in the back of his mind, thoughts of revenge being fueled by the savage emotions that Super Saiyan brought, Goku almost welcome it. But Goku barely managed to suppress that thought. Goku was not a savage beast, Frieza was. Goku didn't want to contradict himself by killing Frieza. At least, not without justifiable cause.

"You may have managed to effectively end the Saiyan race, but remembered who put you into this position." Goku stated before flying off.

As Frieza look at the retreating back of Goku, nothing but loathing and murder tinged his very voice, "How dare you." he muttered as he recall how the Saiyans were at his mercy, obeying every order he told, he recall how they secretly loath his very presence but are unable to do anything about due to the fact that King Vegeta swear his servitude to him along with whole race.

"How dare you." His pitch of tone started to rise in sound and hatred. He remembered the ancient alien philosophy the Saiyans spoke freely about in the hopes that it would save them his might, the legend of the Super Saiyan. He scoff at the notion that any Saiyan would be able match the might of the Cold family back then.

As Frieza slowly look up, a gaze of murderous fury across his face, as he looked at the Super Saiyan who stood against him and won. As he look at Goku he couldn't help but recall the Saiyan that stood up against him before he destroyed Planet Vegeta. He looked just like him. His son perhaps? And now the son has transcended into the legend he so casually demised as a fantasy. The thought was enough to make Frieza see red and cast aside his fear.

"HOW DARE YOU!" With a final shout, he launched whatever energy he could spare into one massive blast out of right hand at Goku.

However, Goku was able to sense it thank to his Ki sensing ability. He was not surprised though, he expected something like this to happen, though some small part of him was disappointed that instead of living to see another day, Frieza would rather violently lash out against being defeated. But he made his choice, if Frieza wanted to die, Goku would be more than happy to oblige him.

As the purple energy blast neared Goku's position, he started to gather energy in his left preparing to counter Frieza's blast, "So be it." Goku muttered. With that he turned and launched the energy blast out of his hand.

The two beams collided against each other at a stalemate. However it didn't last long a Goku's yellow energy beam started to overpower Frieza's

With no energy or strength to overcome it, Frieza stared helplessly at the blast as it soon started to slowly disintegrate his body as he let out a pain filled roar as Goku's energy tore his body apart.

With that done, Goku went to Frieza's Spaceship in the hopes it would get him off this planet. Unfortunately, it was damaged too much to be any of use as it fell into the lava. However, Goku saw one of the pod that was in the vicinity of the spaceship fell, with the doors open. Seeing his chance , Goku speed into one of the crafts and hurriedly type in the coordinates. With Goku more interested in his survival as opposed to the knowledge of his destination, he press the ignition as the door shut and sped out of Namek's atmosphere just in time as Planet Namek exploded.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Goku relaxed his whole body as tension left out of him. It was then Goku noticed as he did that, the surging power and energy of Super Saiyan started to go down until the golden hair and sea-green eyes that was brought with the transformation went back to black. Goku then realize that the Super Saiyan transformation can be turn on and off at will. Before he could dwell on the thought any further, the pod activated it hibernation process and filled the inside with some kind of antistatic substance. Goku, heavily bruised and exhausted with the battle against Frieza, had no willpower to resist the substance and soon fell asleep.

**Scene Break**

"Is that the one you're seeking?"

"Yes, he will be the one purge our universe of those murderous scum."

"I can feel his heart, it is courageous and pure, though I sense a little darkness within him."

"If he can defeat these monsters, then it good enough for me. Though we will have lower his power, it incredible."

"I have never sense a mortal with much power, not even those creatures could compare to him."

"Do we have to lower his power, if we bring him in like that, he'll be able to handle them easily."

"We have to, lest we destroy his and our universe during the crossing."

"...So be it."

**Scene Break**

As Goku was peacefully sleeping due to the Hibernation System in place, a small rift in space open up in the middle of the path the pod was heading to and since the pod can't automatically change directions, it soon went into the rift as it closed behind it, with Goku unknowingly being led to another adventure, this time in a different universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well here is the second chapter of "The Legend". As I look back at the first chapter, I couldn't help myself but to wince as it was horrendous, numerous mistakes was made in my rush to post up the chapter. I guess I was overexcited about my first story that I overlook a couple of mistake and as you notice it not very long either. I was lucky to be able to post the first chapter at all due to how busy I'm, but that no excuse for the sloppy work I made. I try to do my best in the upcoming chapters and try to make them longer though I wouldn't expect updates for least a week or more than that. Thanks for the reviews, good or bad, and I appreciate constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Go see chapter 1.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Tokyo, Japan: Night time

In a bar somewhere on Tokyo streets, was a bunch of men drinking themselves into a drunken stupor, harassing nearby customers, flirting with women, and talking up a storm about a certain company on the rise, when a random bystander came crashing thru the door like his life depended on it, panting heavily out of breath, with his hands on his knees as the spectacle drew the attention of all the occupants of the bar towards him.

"There is a comet falling toward Mt. Fuji and it's coming fast!" he exclaimed.

For a moment nobody move as tried to let the statement settle in their alcohol-induced brains, then as if a light switch has been flipped on, they laugh loudly as their breaths can allow.

"You expect us to believe that" A patron snorted disdainfully."Why don't you tell us the sky is falling while you at it"

"B-b-but it's true!" He tried in vain as the patrons return back to their previous activities in favor of ignoring him, as he glanced the falling speck he wondered should he try to investigate the soon-to be-crash site.

"Oh fuck it, bartender, give me your strongest liquor and don't hold back."

Tokyo, Japan: Morning

It was a very bright and cheerful morning that would make the most pessimistic person to indulge the positive energy that being saturated and spread to almost every person that pass by.

One however was not reaping the benefits of such an upstart day, as a young, someone who look like that just his 20's, dark haired, Japanese man was slowly dragging his feet in a depressed manor. Minato Sahashi was heading to his apartment after his failure to enroll at Tokyo University, now he was left wondering how he was supposed break the news to his mother and sister.

'That will be a pleasant experience' he thought miserably.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sounds of trash cans falling over, he would have ignored it chalking it up to some stray animals when he heard a painful moan coming from the alleyway. Concerned, he headed towards the noise.

What he saw made his face go white at the shocking sight.

There was a man lying face down with trash all over him. He couldn't see his face, but he saw one of the weirdest hair-do he ever saw, spikes of raven colored hair spraying everywhere, but what was most shocking was the state his in. Bruises, cuts, and burns littered his body all over and the only thing that even keeping remotely decent was his orange color pants, which look more like cut of shorts that went above his knees.

He would have keep looking if wasn't for the pain-filled moan that broke out of his stupor, "My Kami, what the hell happen to him?" Hurriedly he pull out his cell phone and called the nearest hospital.

Pain.

Pain was all Goku could feel when his was slowly starting to react to the surroundings. He could hear beeping sound, chattering, and footsteps. He tried opening his eyes when a bright light filled his eyes to the point it hurt. He tried again this time opening them slowly to adjust his sight to it normal setting and when he did he starting to take in the surroundings.

It wasn't much because of the clean white curtains, but what he could tell was he on a bed that look somewhat familiar but for the life of him he can't recalled where.

He let out a grunt when he tried to sit up when he notice an ivy sticking in his veins, he look some more and look at the monitor that was emitting the same beeping noise heard that display his heart rate.

Then it hit him, he was at a hospital.

"Does that mean I'm back on Earth?", he wondered out loud.

Apparently, his voice was loud enough to draw a very attractive, brunette nurse with a well stack figure as she open the curtain and she gasp in surprise that the patient was awake.

"Oh my, we didn't expect you to be awake with amount of injuries you have, are you alright", she finish with a kindly smile.

"Eh? Oh don't worry I've survived worse." Goku punctuated with his trademark "Son grin", causing the nurse to blush slightly before replying, "Your lucky...um?"

Seeming to get the hint Goku replied, "Son Goku is my name.", with his son grin still in place.

"Son Goku?", the nurse questioned before giggling, "Your parents must love 'Journey to the West' to be named after the stoned monkey, well anyways, your lucky someone found you can called the hospital."

"'Journey to the West'? Never heard of it. So who found me? Goku questioned.

"It was this young man here." As she gestured with her hand signaling somebody if the growing footsteps was anything to indicate as it revealed a young, dark haired man, sporting a nervous smile, waving faintly.

"Um hi." Minato said nervously.

For a moment, all Goku could do was stare blankly at Minato before he smiled widely at him. "So your the one who brought me here, I suppose I owe you my thanks." With a nod, he look around was able to look out the window and it was then he was able to take in the landscape of the city.

"Uh somethings different here, I'll be right back.", Goku said before getting out of bed with practiced ease, much to the surprise of Minato and the nurse, before able to get an eyeful of his body that cause Minato's jaw to drop and the nurse to gaze unabashedly at his well formed muscular body.

"Holy shit he stacked!", the nurse stated with an obivous blush and a little drool escape her mouth.

As Goku looked down to see he was dressed in the same attire that patients wear and he noticed it was not something to walk outside with, he learned his lesson in decency from the younger days when he didn't know what decency is.

"Has someone seen my clothes?", Goku questioned.

That brought them out of their shocked state and the brunette nurse cough slightly in an effort to regain her composure, "Well when they brought you in not only was you in a horrible state but your clothes was hanging by as thread so they found some clothes for your...measurements.", she stated as she bring the aforementioned clothes, they weren't very stylish consisting a gray shirt and plain blue jeans, but they were better than nothing Goku figured.

As he was preparing to put them on he notice the nurse was still looking with a gaze that reminded too much like a certain perverted turtle hermit, though Minato was looking away apparently realizing what he was doing.

"Um, excuse me miss?", Goku questioned.

"Yes.", she inquired lustfully.

"Do you mind?", he questioned nervously.

That seem to bring her back to... whatever planet she was visiting to Earth before blushing and stuttering,"O-of course!", she closed the blinds in a rush.

As Goku finish putting on the clothes the hospital so generously gave, he was able to walk outside to get a better look at his surroundings. What he saw made him confused, they were people yes, but the buildings was far different that the one he recognize as they were more rectangular shaped than circular one he was familiar with.

"What's going on, I've never seen a place like this before.", Goku stated. He decided to try to sense anyone familiar. To his shock, he couldn't find single a one he recognize, as a matter of fact, he couldn't sense Kami's energy either. He could sense other people's life force including some that was totally different from the others, but he more worried of the fact he can't find any. Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, Roshi, Choutzu, or the others no matter how far he search.

It was then he saw the man that saved his life, he went up to him in the hope he could answer some of his questions.

"Um excuse me, can you tell me where are we?" Goku questioned innocently.

"Your in Tokyo.", Minato responded with an raised eyebrow.

'Tokyo?' Goku questioned in his head. He never heard of Tokyo anywhere on Earth. Then he had sudden thought.

'What if this not Earth?' Goku thought worriedly.

Before he could think it any further, the strange power levels he was sensing, three in particular, was heading towards this location fast.

"We got company." Goku stated.

Of couse Minato doesn't know how to sense Ki, was looking at Goku skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Goku never had a chance to explain before he sense a rise of the strange Ki coming from the two energy signals and he wondered what it mean when he two streaks of lightning headed towards their location.

"Move!", Goku exclaimed as pushed Minato out of the way as he was forced to twist his body out of the way from twin lightning attacks.

However, one of them clipped Goku's shoulder and shockingly(pun not intended) was able to feel the pain. This surprised Goku, even though took worse, because he was sure to raise his Ki level in order to take the attack, that means this attack was stronger than any natural lightning he took as a kid.

At least, that was the initial thought until he took stock of his own power level.

"W-what happened to my Ki, it wasn't that low.", he questioned

Goku was unable to ponder further as Minato, able to recover from the shove Goku gave him to save his own life, look up in concern at Goku's shoulder that had taken the lightning bolt.

"Are you alright?"

Goku responded in disbelief as three power levels loomed ever closer, "I-I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Here's my first fight scene, as for Minato, he will have an Sekirei, but so will Goku. But I don't want to leave Minato out considering it's in his DNA to be in the Sekirei Plan so he'll have some use other than being Goku's unintentional tour guide. Anyways I typed long enough, here the story.**_

As Goku was trying to figure out the dilemma of his reduced power level, a shout drew him out of his thoughts.

"Why don't you just leave me alone you big meanies!" A voice shouted with a mixture of whining and exhaustion.

Goku and Minato turn to the sound of the voice and he saw two people, dark haired female twins to be precise, wearing what seem to be multiple straps only covering what can be considered semi-decent, chasing a young brunette wearing something Goku saw Bulma wear at a Halloween party before, a red and white Shinto Priestess outfit Bulma called it if he remember right, though the brunette's version consisted with a short skirt that stop above the knees, along with fighting gloves, trying to dodge the same lightning that hit Goku earlier, coming from the twins.

"Um, is something like that normal around here?" Goku asked as he was the least affected by the strange occurrence.

Goku's question however would go unanswered as Minato's brain decided to shut down after seeing what should be an impossible sight.

'A-a-are those twins shooting lightning out of their freaking hands?' Minato thought with disbelief.

Apparently, the shrine girl was too busy dodging lightning to pay attention to her surroundings as she tripped over an small hole in the ground the twins' attack hit, causing her to fall on her bottom.

"Ha ha, we got you now!", one of the bustier twin announced triumphantly,"Come on Hikibi, let's get her before she can escape.", the now revealed Hikibi nodded her head," Ready when you are, Hikari." she said in much more subdued tone than her counterpart, before they stood side by side, raising their hand in tandem, electricity sparkling in preparation for their combined attack before they launched it at the vulnerable shrine girl who could only look in a gaze that was similar to a deer caught in a car headlights when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her slim waist as she was pulled out of the way of the attack striking the ground.

"WHAT!", both of twins shouted in disbelief.

The girl could only look up in surprise at her savior as he was panting, trying to catch his breath.

"All right, you saved her!" Goku cheered.

Minato could only give out sheepish chuckle,"It was really nothing.", he said humbly

"Get out of the way you punk!", Hikari shouted before she prepped another blast of lightning only to feel a strong force hitting her cheek with a force a hammer, skidding her backwards a feet.

"I don't what going on here, but I won't stand here while you two attack an innocent person without explaining yourselves." Goku stated lowering his outstretched fist he used to attacked Hikari back to the side of body in a ready position just in case should they attack again. He opted to use a Ki wave instead of a Ki blast since it was less likely to collateral damage, something he couldn't afford with the young man and woman nearby.

"Who the hell are you?", Hikari shrieked with outrage. Hibiki, however was looking at the newcomer with a speculative glance, she saw something hit her twin when that strange looking man threw his fist in their general direction, or more specifiably Hikari's.

"I think that guy is a Sekriei, he hit you with some type of force while standing all the way over there." Hibiki whispered to her sister.

"Huh?", Hikari questioned as look towards the man that hit her,"Another Sekriei?", then she remembered what he said. Growling,"Look asshole, we don't have to explain ourselves to you, get out of here before you really piss me off !", she shouted.

Goku moved over where Minato and the girl was as he positioned himself between them and the twins. "I'm not leaving until you explain yourselves right now!" he finished as he keep his eye one the twins while moving his head towards Minato and the girl, "You two have to get out of here...um?" he whispered.

"My name is Minato Sahashi" he stated politely despite the situation he's in.

"My name is Son Goku, what your name miss...", he trailed off as he noticed girl was in a daze still looking at Minato completely ignoring Goku question.

Minato looked where Goku's eyes was pointing at and drew his head back slightly in surprise as a blush spread all over his cheeks as the girl was staring straight at him with a blush of her own, panting heavily making her well endowed chest brushing against Minato's.

"M-m-my Ashikabi.", the girl muttered softly.

"A what?", asked Goku when he glanced at Minato who look just as bewildered as him, however when he looked back at twins, or more specifiably Hikari, he knew he didn't have much time. "You guys need to get out of here, I'll stay here and stall them." Goku finished, once more in battle mode.

"What! You're gonna take them on by yourself?" Minato exclaimed.

"Do you know martial arts?", Goku questioned.

"No, but do you honestly expect punches and kicks will be enough against those two of all people, do you?", Minato shouted.

Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Hikari to hear when tic marks appeared on head as she raise her fist in threatening gesture. "What the hell do you mean by that you little punk?" she growled fiercely.

"Hikari, calm down.", Hibiki said as she tried to calm down the more volatile of her half.

Sensing his time running short Goku responded, "We don't have time to argue, I have a better chance holding them off then you do, the longer you stay here, the more of a liability you two become, a least with you out of the way nothing will distract me and I can focus more on the fight."

For a moment it looks like Minato would argue more, but with a reluctant nod he surrendered to Goku's logic, there was no way he would contribute to fight and he'll be a target if he stay here, so with that he grab the woman by the arms, lifting her upright, moving as fast as he can with the added weight of the shrine woman, move away to the soon-to-be battlefield.

"Where do you think your going, get your asses back here now!", shouted Hikari, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from pursuing them, when she turned, she saw it was her sister that stopped her. "It's pointless, as long he here,", nodded her head towards Goku, "we won't be able to pursue them properly," Hibiki finished. Hikari snorted, "Fine, I've been meaning to relive a little stress from today.", she turned to Goku, "You just made the biggest and final mistake of your miserable life."

Goku frowned, "You still haven't answered my question, why are two were chasing that woman?"

"We don't have to answer to you!" Hikari finished fiercely, launching at Goku with her fist raised, lightning surrounding it.

Goku settled in his fighting stance, preparing for the battle, hoping his reduced power level would be enough to see him though the end.

Minato and the shrine woman had ducked into a nearby alleyway when he feels he moved far enough from the battle to hide.

"All right,", Minato said, panting a bit, "We should be far enough."

When didn't get a response, he turned his head to the girl and drew back bit when he found her face mere inches from his own, barely suppressing a yelp as the woman was still in the same gaze as before, with her blush and panting increasing with each step she takes towards Minato, who found to his horror he couldn't move back further when his back hit the wall.

"W-what are doing?", he stuttered nervously

"My Ashikabi", with one final step, she closed the gap and pressed her lips with Minato's, effectively freezing him in place due to shock.

'She kissing me.', Minato thought with disbelief before he succumbed to the pleasant feeling, closing his eyes. 'All always imagined my first kiss would with a beautiful woman, from her beautiful face, wonderful body, glowing wings.', It was the last thought that forceed him to open his eyes. 'Wait, glowing wings?'

Indeed, behind the girl's back was wings of pure light growing before they retracted into her back leaving a crest that somewhat resemble a bird of some kind. Then she open her eyes with a satisfied expression before speaking, "No. 88 Musubi, we shall be together forever and ever, my Ashikabi.", she finished fondly.

For a moment, all Minato could do was stare in utter shock and disbelief, "Ashikabi?" he questioned absentmindedly.

Further down the street from the battle between Hikari, Hibiki, and Goku, was a young woman with brown hair, some of it was in a pony-tail sticking to the side, wearing a shirt with a star in between her well formed and large chest, along with blue jeans shorts that showcased her impossible curves, in her left hand she was carrying a bag with some items in it.

'Well that all the stuff Miya wanted me to get, I hope I'm not forgetting something. The last thing I want to see when get I back is to see...*gulp* THAT.', she finished with a shudder. However shouts and blast of... something was coming ahead of her. Curiosity overcoming her, she head toward the sounds and managed to suppressed a sigh as she recognize the twins.

'Hikari and Hibiki, what poor Sekirei they torturing now?', she thought disdainfully before taking a look. Sure enough it was the lightning twins, who they was fighting was a person she was not familiar with. 'Could he be a Sekirei, look around my age but I haven't seen him anywhere in the labs before, he got a freaking wicked body though that for sure', she finished with a smirk right before she felt a force hit her body making her feel light headed and her heart pounding against her chest.

'W-what is this feeling, I only get this when my Ashikabi is nearby.' she though frantically before another thought hit her, 'Could he be my Ashikabi.', she thought with disbelief because while he's outnumbered, he seem to holding on his own for now, 'But how any human could take on a Sekirei, let alone two?'

Hikari and Hibiki are getting frustrated, no matter how many times they attacked, he seems to dodging all their attacks, and that all he doing, he hadn't attacked this whole time they have been in conflict, there were close calls and his clothes are tearing from the near miss lighting blast, but he look no worse for wear while they are showing signs of exhaustion.

"Just give it up, you haven't been able to hit me ever since this battle started.", Goku stated.

"Big talk for someone who hasn't thrown a single punch.' Hikari shouted

Goku with a frown stated, "All right, but don't say I didn't give you a chance." With a blink of an eye he managed to close the distance between them. Hikari and Hibiki stood with their mouths open, wide eyed with shock, unfortunately, that all they have time to do when Goku shoved a fist in Hikari's stomach doubling her over, before vaulting over her, putting his hands on her back and swung the back of his heel to the back of Hibiki's head before launching off Hikari's back flipping in the air and landing both of his feet on the ground before Hikari and Hibiki fallen over unconscious. Goku looked over them, he had to use his full power to knock them out, but it not too bad, while they were powerful, they lack hand to hand skills and rely long distance attacks.

The sounds of cans falling to the ground alerted Goku to a presence he hadn't sense considering he was battling the twins and couldn't afford to be detracted. What he saw was a young woman with brown hair, just like the shrine girl though it was longer with a side ponytail sticking out of head. As he gotten closer he noticed she was breathing heavily and sported a heavy blush that nearly consumed her face.

"Hey miss are you all right", he asked worriedly. He heard her muttering but they were incomprehensible, "What was that I didn't hear you?"

As soon as he said that the woman leap forward, wrapping her arms around Goku and shoving her lips open his. Goku would have reacted but he sense no ill will coming from her he decided to stand where he was surprised when she meet her lips with his. A foreign feeling when through his, he couldn't describe it was satisfaction, the closest he ever felt that was when he was able to fill his empty stomach with food. Speaking of food he was starting to get a little hungry. That train of thought was derailed when he felt his Ki enter the young woman body and as soon as that happens wings of light started to form on her back before the slowly vanished leave a tattoo of some sort that looks like a bird Goku have never seen before.

When they disappeared, she pulled backed slightly with the blush still on her face when she said,"No. 10 Uzume, I finally found you, my Ashikiabi.", she finished with gentle smile on her face.

Goku however looked at her with a confused expression as he asked, "A What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: It took a bit longer but like I said I'm very busy with my personal stuff, but don't fear I'm still working on this, just a warning though the amount of updates will take longer and longer, but I will not abandon unless something major comes up that derail my plans. Oh maybe I should have mention this but this a Goku harem fic(probably the first).

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

As Uzume's word rang in Goku's head, the only thing his combat-adopted mind could come up with such a unusual event was, "Huh?"

"You my Ashikabi.", Uzume said as if that will explain anything.

Goku continued to stare blankly at her unable to comprehend a word she said. Then he remember something,"Hey you said you're No. 10?", Uzume nodded in response. "So does that mean your an Android like 8?

A look of confusion spread around Uzume's face, "A what, no! We are beings called Sekirei, who look for their chosen one, the one we react to, called Ashikabi, our mate.

However, that explanation did nothing but bring up more questions for Goku. "So what do you mean by 'Beings'? Are there more of your kind out there in the world? What do you do to your... As... As...Ashikabi? What do you mean by mate?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there one at a time!". Uzume sighed, she should have known that there would be questions considering what happened would probably throw the poor guy world upside-down. "For the first one, we...are not what you call humans, we are aliens. I know that seems a little absurd but it the honest truth.", she finished with an expression that begged Goku to believe her.

She wouldn't need to bother doing that as Goku stared at her with awe and amazement, "That's so cool, I didn't think I would find anyone here that wasn't human."

"Eh." Uzume stood still, shocked that the man in front of her hadn't even batted an eyelash at her proclamation that she and her species were aliens. "Heh, you must be a big fan of Sci-fi novels and movies, anyway as for the second question, there are 108 of us, each looking for our Ashikabi for our way to Ascension, as for the other two, well our Ashikabi doubles as our mate, someone we will fight for, care for, and show our love for him, as a Sekirei bonded to their mate is one that will stay with them for as long as they live, like a relationship.", she finished with a loving smile on her face.

'Ascension?' Goku thought, then he remembered her finishing line, "A relationship? I'm sorry I don't know much of a relationship other than magazines and I what I heard from my friends.", Goku said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Indeed, Goku, being raised in the wilderness with Grandpa Gohan, haven't have much experience with things like love, marriage and relationships with the opposite gender, living with Gohan until his untimely death and with the arrival of Bulma which turn into adventure for the Dragon Balls and beyond did he start to get an inkling of the workings of relationships thanks to his friends, even though he still didn't understand most of them.

Uzume gasped, "Oh my, you mean you never been in a relationships before, the though of my Ashikabi being alone for the majority of his life is too much for me to bare!" Apparently taking Goku's statement a bit to far as she put one hand over her heart and put the back of her hand over her fore-head as she finished over-dramatically.

"Um, miss I think your taking it a bit too far it wasn't as bad as you...", however Goku was unable to finish as Uzume continued her over dramatization of Goku's life. "And to think I didn't even ask for your name, oh how shameful of me, would you please grace your identity to this shameful maiden?", still overacting over his statement, Goku couldn't help but wonder if she becoming one of those people Yamcha keep calling Bulma when Goku tend to make fun of the shows she watch. 'What's it called, screaming princess? Oh it's drama queen, she acting like a drama queen!', he thought.

Though the last time he saw Yamcha after that was when he was walking out of Capsule Corporation with a bag of ice over his private parts, limping the entire way.

Not wanting to suffer that kind of abuse Goku responded, "My name is Son Goku.", with a grin.

That seem to bring her out of her day dreaming of Goku's "tragic" lifestyle. "Eh, your named after Sun Wukong? You read 'Journey to West' huh, it a good book, but I don't think you want to name yourself after him."

Goku frowned, "Why do people keep saying that? My name is Son Goku, it the name my Grandfather, Gohan, gave me."

"Wow, you wasn't kidding when you said you live a sheltered lifestyle, that was a joke you know?", Uzume said with an raised eyebrow.

At that Goku blushed while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm not well versed in jokes." Often time Krillen, Yamcha, and Oolong would try to explain how a joke work and often fail in that regard. He was about to say more when a loud rumbling echoed throughout the streets for a while before stopping.

"Holy crap was that an earthquake?" Uzume exclaimed, looking around before she heard Goku chucking.

"Sorry, I haven't ate in a while and I don't have any money.", Goku said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Uzume only smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny card with the MBI engraved on it, "Not to worry, I got you covered!"

"Are you sure it would be alright, I have quite the appetite.", Goku asked.

"So do we, believe it or not we Sekirei eat more than humans due to our metabolism, so trust me your appetite isn't anything we haven't seen."

Uzume would soon regret those words.

**Scene Break**

They went to an all you can eat Japanese restaurant and Goku, not versed in Japanese culture, has trouble identifying the different kinds of food that he has never seen before, but due to his grumbling stomach he decided to throw caution to the wind and he, along with Uzume, even though it took a while to put past her disbelief, proceed to devour the entire restaurant's food supply.

**Scene Break**

Goku and Uzume was walking out of the restaurant with a satisfied expression on their face as Uzume's arm wrapped around Goku's putting it firmly between her chest even though Goku didn't seem to notice. Behind them was a weeping restaurant owner changing the sign in front of the entrance from open to closed. They both was patting their stomachs as both of them let out a loud burp simultaneously before looking at each other in shock before letting out a chuckle.

"Wow, I have never seen a human each as much a Sekirei much less out eat one, you must have been starving!" Uzume said as she smiled up at Goku.

Goku would have chosen to correct Uzume that he's not a human, but as memories of his past surfaced on the last time he mention his Saiyan heritage, Bulma has to spend over an hour trying to convince the authorities that he was not crazy, so he responded, "Well I told you I haven't ate in a while."

"Yeah define a 'while', a month?", Uzume joked with a smirk on her face. "Anyways, why don't we go to your place to burn off this excess fat we are gaining?", she suggested sensually.

Of course Goku being Goku failed to pick up the implied suggestion replied, "Well...I don't really have a place so um...", he trailed off.

Uzume stopped cold pulling Goku's arm "You don't have place? Well I know of a place that you can stay for a while a long you're able to pull your own weight around the place." she said with a little of disappointment in her voice, 'Dang it, if we live with Miya I won't be able to do half the stuff I been planning for us', she thought.

"Really, I would really appreciate it, I would do my best to contribute around the place." Goku responded.

With a nod Uzume led Goku to what would be the place he would be spending the majority of the time living and defending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:The next chapter is where not only showcase Goku's strength, but also test his combat skills, I'm trying to lower Goku's power level to acceptable level where he doesn't just overpower everything in his path(not that Goku just relies on just power alone in the series), however Goku is also a combat genius even by Saiyan standards so he should do fine even against weapons and elemental Sekirei types even though it will be a challenge So hold on just little bit. As for Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan, that won't happen for quite a while, maybe it won't happen in the story, however I'm also planning a sequel to this story so it may most defiantly happen there. As for the Japanese words such as San or Kun and all that other stuff, well I'm not real versed in Japanese, hell I'm not versed in it at all, but I'm debating with my self should I put in my story or not I don't know if you're the kind people who prefer that kind of stuff but I'm I'll try it out for this chapter and let me know if you want it or not. Now I'm going put this as a M rated story for safety reasons, nothing explicit, but like I said before, this my first story and Sekirei isn't exactly children-friendly due to fan-service(though Dragon Ball was also guilty of that during part 1). Reviews & Criticism is Welcomed.**

Goku and Uzume stopped in front what appears to be a Japanese Inn, it wasn't huge, but it was adequacy spaced for multiple people and it surprisingly clean, not just bare minimum clean, but painstakingly clean, the kind of effort that would take day in and day out to achieve, along with some cherry blossom trees around the premises, it let out a very comfortable and welcoming image.

"Don't let the homely look fool you, our landlady is quite the stickler for for rules, such as the 'No violent acts shall be commented on the premises', or 'No lewd acts unless you're married', Uzume said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, she couldn't be that bad.", Goku said. "Besides, if she owns the place, I would expect to be rules and stuff like that."

"Yeah, but she really, REALLY, strict though, I guess you have to see for yourself.", she finished ominously. As she and Goku walked in and took their shoes off(Goku done this many times for Gohan's shrine), Uzume yelled out, "Miya-san, we have someone who is interested in renting."

"Ah, I'll be down shortly.", a voice echo off softly throughout the inn, yet audible enough to be heard by the two. Goku's sensitive hearing could make out a couple of soft footsteps upstairs heading towards their direction coming down the stairs, it was then Goku saw the sight of the landlady. She was waring what appears to be a traditional-modest lavender kimono, which is the same color as her hair that was tied in a ponytail by a ribbon which trailed down to her backside, she walked with a grace and maturity that few women her age have ever shown as she walked up to Goku and Uzume, "Oh hello, welcome to the Izumo Inn.", she bowed gracefully and with a smile, "My Uzume-san, I didn't think you find someone so...well fit.", she glanced at Goku's muscular arm that was embedded in Uzume's well formed bust.

Uzume had to dredge up an enormous amount of control not to grin like a perverted fan girl, however it was then she remembered where she placed Goku's arm at and had to let go quickly lest she be scolded by Miya, "Uh well he quite a fighter so it would probably explain his...Godlike...er...wonderful...I MEAN modestly fit body.", Uzume blurted out with a blush that spread around her face.

Miya stared at Uzume with an raised eyebrow, "Well he certainly handsome that for sure though he seem to occupied at the moment, sir are you OK? She asked Goku in concern.

Miya was no stranger to young boy and men staring at her with lovesick expressions, often times she been told she was beautiful and have been asked out by many, but ever since the death of her husband, Takehito Asama, she was consent with of being single, helping out the needy just as her husband wanted, and praying to his grave built in the gardens at the back of the inn.

However the look Goku was giving her was not of affection and admiration, but of shear shock and disbelief.

Goku shook his head as Miya's voice brought him back from his thoughts, "Uh yeah sorry I was spacing out at the moment.", he scratched the back of his head while letting out a forced smile.

Before he and Uzume walked into Izumo Inn, Goku took the liberty to sense out nearby power levels as he felt several strong readings before they went inside, with one being strangely familiar though he couldn't remember where he felt it before, but none as strong as the one before him. When he was training with Kami, he was taught to feel not only a person's Ki level but their signature energy field that permeate their entire being, it's like a finger print it's different with each person or life form. What he felt from Miya was not only immense power that could be easily compared to Piccolo at the 23rd Budokai or even beyond that, but that of a veteran fighter that boast years of fighting experience and if what Goku felt was correct, it must have been a very bloody one.

Whatever she was, she must be some type Sekirei considering her Ki is quite similar to the others he saw despite the difference.

Miya wasn't easily swayed by the false smile but choose to ignore it, "I see, well I suppose Uzume-san here can show you around the inn before we could negotiate the rent Mr...", she trailed off.

"Oh my name is Son Goku.", he said with a grin, "But you can call me Goku.", then he trailed off, "Uh about rent though, I don't have any money so I don't know how I can pay it."

Miya frowned, "Well that could pose a problem, while I won't turn away willing renters, they have to do some kind of contribute to the inn, it's not cheap to keep it running you know."

Before Goku could answer however a new voice chimed in, "Well he could work a bodyguard at the club I suppose." All three heads turn to the sound of the voice to see a well dressed man with grayish hair with a smile on his slightly effeminate face.

"Ah Kagari-san, you came in a bit earlier than expected." Miya stated with surprise.

"Yeah, it was pretty light for once." he sighed with relief, then he look to Goku, "Well Mr. uh...Son Goku was it?", Goku nodded once before Kagari continued, "So what about it do you accept it?"

Goku cross his arms in thought, he remembered Chi Chi telling him while living on Mt. Paozu might be nice, she always said that he should learn to be a responsible adult, she helped with that by acting as a bodyguard for for her father, Ox King. The Ox King tried to refuse, saying that he needed no protection, but ever since Piccolo Daimao have been revived and started to systemically hunt down every martial artist and killed most of them including the Ox King himself before being revived after the defeat of the tyrannical alien, Chi Chi have been fearful of her father's life and requested(more like demanded) Goku to protect her father. He have been paid handsomely and thanks to Chi Chi had managed to learn a little about money management, though he never been to a club before.

"Sure, I'm up for it I guess.", Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow, now if you excuse me I'm going to catch some well deserved sleep, unless the food is ready Miya?", Kagari asked.

"Actually, I'm just putting the finishing touches for dinner right now, could you get the others down here please.", Miya asked as she headed towards the kitten.

Before Kagari could go however he took a glance towards Goku and Uzume and noticed how close she was standing next to him. "Well, well, have you finally found your Ashikabi Uzume?" he finished with a smirk.

"Damn straight, shame we can't do anything fun...yet, so what about you, have you found yours?," she inquired.

"Nope.", he sighed. "Well time for me to get the others.", he then turned to Goku with a smirk, "It's nice meeting you Goku-san, I would be careful of Uzume, she can get a little mischievous."

Goku just stared blankly at Kagari as he left wondering what he mean by that, Uzume on the other hand,"Oh just ignore him, he always was a playboy regarding women, your not like that are you Goku?", she asked with a suggestive undertone.

"Huh? Oh no I don't play with boys, I mean sure I see kids play at the park with their mothers, but I thought that was a women thing?", he asked innocently.

Uzume could only stand there with a sweat drop running down on the side of her head, "Um never mind, let join the others OK." As Goku nodded his head and went to the dining table, Uzume could only shake her head miserably, "Cute, but innocent as a new born baby." she finished with a sigh, then she smirked, "But that OK, I'll teach him how to love and then we'll be screaming each others names, He-heh."

**Scene Break**

As Miya set up dinner with the help from Goku, sounds of running footsteps was thumping against the wooden floor as a shout was heard, "Minato-sama, come on the food is waiting!"

Goku frowned as he sat on the floor in a kneeling position before Uzume took a spot next him though unlike the rest the inhabitants she decided to sit causally as she took a pair of chopsticks, picked up a bowl of rice and started eating while tried to recall where he heard that name before and that voice.

Goku didn't have to wait long as the sounds grew louder until a young woman and a young man show up to the dining table and was about to sit until the young man looked at Goku with shock and recognition.

"Goku-san!"

Goku look at the young man and then he remembered both of them, "Hey I remember you, your Minato and the shrine girl!"

"Ah Goku-san you know them?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, I was helping them out with those weird lightning twins." Goku stated.

At that both Miya and Kagari shared an knowing glance while Uzume scowled, "So that why you were fighting them. I should have known they would cause trouble for other Sekirei."

"Wait, you mean he was actually fighting them!", Kagari shouted at sheer ludicrously of such a thing.

"Yeah, They were powerful, but they rely too much on range and left too many openings for me to ignore." Goku stated with a nod.

"Wow, you must be really strong to be able to defeat them!", the shrine girl exclaimed.

"Um Musubi?", Minato tried to catch the attention of the over-excitable Sekirei.

Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "Heh, it was nothing!"

"My, my, someone is full of confidence!" Miya said as she was lifting her hand towards her mouth in amusement.

"Nah, I just train a lot.", he responded earnestly.

"Um sir can we fight tomorrow, I want to see where I stand as fighter myself." Musubi asked.

"Sure, but you don't have to call me sir, I'm Son Goku.", he said with a grin.

With that Musubi let out a shout of joy before she responded, "Ah my name is No. 88 Musubi and I hope we have a great battle!"

Goku chuckled, he wasn't sure if it was Musubi's energetic enthusiasm or his Saiyan blood boiling with anticipation for battle but he was just as excited as her, not only that but he need to know where he stand considering this strange planet was hindering his power level.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: My computer is acting up but fortunately I was able to post this chapter up so no worries yet. Anyway this the chapter you guys been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you?

It's often said by Goku's friends that he's a heavy sleeper and that it would take an act of Kami to rouse him from his slumber. Goku would reply that he only sleep like that due to his training regime...that and stuffing himself silly at an all-you-can eat restaurant. Though this time, he hadn't much time to train ever since he landed on this planet even though he had a light meal(which left several stack of dinner ware) before he went to sleep. Though before he was escorted to his room by Kagari, Uzume had left in a hurry with her face pale, he wondered whats up with her when Miya said that she forgotten something and will come back later.

So as Goku lifted his eyes slowly, he felt a weight on his left side, he turned his head there and surprisingly Uzume was there, though her sleep wear was quite different from his own. Goku sleep wear consisted of a white T-shirt and boxers, nothing special. What Uzume is wearing is something that would fuel the wet dreams of young men, a plain white shirt and a pair of panties, effective by itself, but combine with her ridiculously well stacked figure would give any man morning wood.

Goku been raised in the wilderness however means he has a sex drive of a 1940's Oldsmobile, so with a shrug of his shoulders started to get up from the futon so he could train for his upcoming spar with Musubi. However, this movement also stirred Uzume from her sleep as with a yawn, she rubbed her eyes, "Morning Goku-sama.", she said sleepily.

As Goku turned to Uzume, "Morning Uzume-san, I'm just looking something to wear for a little warm-up." As Goku looked for some clothes Uzume directed towards the folded clothes on floor near the window that shows the slowly rising sun.

"I brought some clothes for you last night when I was getting the cans I dropped.", she said with embarrassment shown all over her face, then she look at Goku with a little bit of worry, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

At this Goku smirked,"I can't say no to a challenge, besides it just a spar, it not likely to go very far.", he stated as began to put on a muscle shirt that display his muscles proudly and a blue jeans to replace his sleep wear.

Uzume was staring blatantly at Goku's body with a little bit of blood coming out of her nose and her face heavily flushed, 'By Kami, he must train like crazy to get a body like that!" Uzume train of thought was interrupted by Goku calling out her name, " Hey Uzume where are the training grounds?", he asked.

Uzume shock her head to get back on track, "I'll show you, would you mind if I watch you spar?", she asked while putting on some blue jeans shorts that looked like the same one she wore yesterday.

"No of course not, your welcome watch anytime.", Goku stated with the usual "Son Grin" on his face.

**Scene Break**

After Uzume showed Goku the training grounds he started with his usual one handed push ups, he wanted to see how strong these Sekirei are, but he also want to know where his power level at, but he don't want to power up where there is a lot people around reduced power level or not. He need to find a more secluded place away from prying eyes. After a few more push ups he pushed off the ground and flipped back on his feet as he began to practice his punches and kicks. So far his form is still great, it just not as powerful nor as fast as it was. He doubt he can transform into a Super Saiyan, he still have Kaio-Ken but with his reduced Ki level it would be too much of a risk. For now he'll just keep training, he will reach his peaked power level soon enough.

As Goku continue his training, Uzume could only watch Goku with awe as he move through each form flawlessly, she don't know much of marital arts considering she uses cloths as a form of fighting, but she can tell how much training he dedicated to his style and it showed. Uzume was so distracted that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps stop near her until she heard someone called her name.

As Uzume snapped her head towards the voice she find out it was Miya,with a teasing smile she asked, "Oh my Uzume-chan, I was calling your name twice, are you so enamored by Goku-kun's body that you didn't hear me?"

Not wanting to lose the battle Uzume respond back with her own teasing remark, "Well geez Miya-san I didn't know you were that interested with my Ashikabi's body like that, we could share if you do away the lewd act rule.", she half-ed teased and half-ed hoped.

Miya snorted softly,"Not a chance Uzume-chan.", she ignored Uzume's disappointed look as she look at Goku sparing against an imaginary foe. Miya was impressed with Goku's form, there's little to no openings and every punch and kick launched was well executed, the kind that will take years of constant training and battle will ever hope achieve if the scars on his body indicate it. As Miya looked at Uzume, who was watching Goku train with an ever constant gaze, she wondered did Uzume ever saw them, especially now with the shirt Goku wearing show casing his muscles even more than the semi-torn attire he wore yesterday. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard multiple footsteps coming this way, she saw Kagari, Minato and Musubi who they greeted Miya when they saw Goku.

Musubi going towards Goku greeted him,"Morning Goku-san, are you ready for our spar?"

Goku, in the middle of his punch, turn his head to Musubi before he smiled, "I'm ready, I hope we have a good match Musubi."

Musubi nodded as she stood a few feet from Goku as she settle in her battle stance with Goku doing the same as he put his right arm to the side and his left hand forward in a semi-claw like form. Miya raised her eyebrow, "What kind of stance is Goku-san?"

Goku responded without turning his head, "This the Kame stance thought to me by Muten Roshi."

'Muten Roshi, I never heard of him.' Kagari thought.

Uzume could only look with worry, she saw Goku defeat Hikari and Hikibi, but from what she could see from Musubi, she a combat type, which means she'll be stronger than the lightning twins especially now she been winged.

Musubi started the fight first as she dashed across the few feet that stand between her and Goku in an blink of an eye, Goku's eyes widen in surprise before he brought he left arm to block the kick Musubi was aiming at his head.

'Wow what power!', Goku thought in shock as he was forced back a foot before responding in kind with a reversed round-house with left leg, however unlike Musubi's kick his connected soundly as she staggered backwards holding her head in pain. Goku, taking advantage, shoved an elbow towards her sternum, not even her massive breasts could soften the blow as she was knocked off her feet but she soon recovered afterwords swiftly and jumped high into the air, as soon she reached the apex of her jump, she aimed a kick towards Goku, who dodge at the last minute, however he underestimated the power of Musubi's drop kick, as soon she connected to the ground it exploded in a shower of rocks and dirt.

Goku closed his eyes and put his arms in front of his face as he was assaulted by dirt and rocks, Musubi maneuvered to his back and prep an punch toward the back of his head, Goku however sensed her and right before her punch connected he dodge and grabbed her outstretched arm and threw her over his shoulder, Musubi unable to correct her fall landed painfully on her back.

Goku stood ready as Musubi slowly stood up as the Izumo residents gaped openly at shock. Miya, who was watching, held her hands to the side of her face, "Oh my, Goku-san is quite an accomplished fighter to be able to keep up with Musubi-san."

Kagari however was having trouble lifting his jaw of the ground, "What the hell was that? His master must not been human if Goku was able to do this!"

Minato stood stupefied at the sight, what he saw from Musubi was shocking enough, but Goku was something else, 'Goku-san is really good, he must be to be able to beat those twins the other day.' he thought.

Uzume couldn't be more awe at the sheer skill Goku displayed, "He's amazing.", she whispered.

Musubi shared the same thought as she stared at Goku with wonderment, "Wow, you're amazing Goku-san!"

Goku nodded, "You're pretty good yourself Musubi, but lack you technique in your strikes, which make you predictable, with a little more training you could become a formidable fighter."

Musubi was about to say something to Goku's criticism when Miya interrupted, "Goku-san is right Musubi-san, you have great power and speed but without training and discipline they are worthless, I would be more than happy to train you."

Musubi turned towards her with her full of gratefulness, "I would really appreciate it Landlady-sama, I haven't had much time to train since looking for my Ashikabi."

Miya nodded as she turned to Goku, "Ah Goku-san if you don't mind I like to test you myself.", she asked politely.

At this all the spectators turned their heads towards Miya in surprise as she walked towards Goku with a wooden sword.

As she stopped in front of Goku with her Bokken in front of her in a ready stance, "I hope I prove to be a better challenge Goku-san."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long I just brought a new monitor since my old one died on me, anyways here Chapter 7 and thanks for the reviews and especially the criticisms, it thanks to these that I will learn from my mistakes and try my best to improve the quality of my writing. For the people who are wondering will Gohan ever show up since Goku and Chi Chi never got together, my answer is no...at least not in this time line.**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Dragon Ball Universe**

On a small planet in the realm in between Heaven and Hell where the ruler of the Spirit World, King Emma, sent the souls of the dead to their respective resting place or to eternal damnation, a creature of strange proportions, along a monkey and a flying grasshopper stood on top of the planetoid's surface. This creature was none other than King Kai, ruler of the Northern of the four Galaxies, Goku's former sensei when he died during the battle against his brother, Radditz, and travel Snake Way to King Kai to learn the Kaio-ken, along with Genki Dama. Usually King Kai is a lighthearted fellow compared to the other deities, however etched on his face was concern. It been a couple of days since his last telepathic communication with Goku on Planet Namek, since then Goku's friends and the Namekians that were wished to Earth lived peacefully occasionally wondering if the could wished Goku and Krillen back. It was then only a few days later when the Namekians used their own version of the Dragon Balls to not only wish for a new planet Namek, but to also revive Krillen, Tien, Chiaotsu, Yamcha and Goku. Unlike the Earth's Dragon Balls, the Namekian Dragon Porunga, not only grants three wished as opposed to Shenlong who only grant one wish, but can revive a person an unlimited amount of times regardless of how long they have been dead as long the death is not natural. Thanks to this, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotsu have been revived, however when they asked to revive Goku they received a pleasant surprise.

_**Flashback**_

_As the Namekian Dragon, Porunga, hovered over Capsule Corporation, digesting the wish being translated by the Namekian Elder. "__**I cannot grant that wish because I can't revive what's not dead.", **__his voice boomed over the city. As Bulma, Krillen and the others let the information settle in their minds for little bit it was then they realize what it meant, Goku was alive! However before they could celebrate Porunga gave them grim news, "__**But, I can't sense his presence anywhere in this Universe, chances are, he traveled to another dimension, however an unknown source from an other dimension is blocking it, meaning as long as it blocked I won't be able to return him to this Universe.", **__he finished._

_**Flashback End**_

After that King Kai have been searching dimensions trying to find Goku, but just like Porunga said his signal is being blocked.

"Something can't just blot out the likes of Goku's energy level easily, there got to be an way to find him.",he then searched some more.

**Sekirei Universe**

Miya was impressed, even though she was holding back, Goku was skilled enough to not only hold his own, but to keep her on the defense, however brief, was impressive to say the least.

Goku tried every angle to could see and think of to attack her, but she guard those areas with the efficiency of a motion sensor.

'I got to catch her off guard', he thought.

With blinding speed, Goku dashed towards Miya with a punch prepped. However Goku feinted to the right and with a side kick aimed at Miya's side. However she read it for what it is and use her bokken to block it, then with a shove, she turn Goku kick to the side. Twirling her wooden sword upright, she aimed a overhead strike at Goku's skull with a fierce swing. Fortunately he recovered just in time and knock Miya's swing aside, leaving her wide open to a double palm blow to her stomach, sending her rolling across the yard a couple of feet.

The Izumo tenants stood still in utter disbelief, especially Uzume and Kagari as they saw Goku land the first hit on Miya.

"W-w-what is he?" Kagari asked after he tried to understand what he saw.

Miya slowly stood up though doesn't look like the blow did anything more than knock her back. Goku was shocked, he put a good deal of his strength into that attack and from the looks of it did absolutely nothing. Goku's earlier assessment of Miya's Ki level was right.

'Heh, she as strong as Piccolo during the 23rd Budokai', he though excitably.

"Go Goku-sama!" Musubi cheered.

Minato, even though he doesn't approve of violence much, had to admire Goku's skills and the fact he was able to strike first.

Miya herself was shocked that Goku was able to hit her, that was her first hit ever even though it didn't hurt that much, it comparable to stubbing a toe to one of the chair's leg, painful, but very brief.

"Amazing Goku-san, you're able to strike first." she complimented.

Goku nodded his in acknowledgment, "Thanks, but we both know that blow did little to no damage to you." Miya's eyes widen briefly before it closed and she was smiling, "Indeed, but we also both know that we are not using all of our power."

"WHAT!" Uzume and Kagari shouted in disbelief, but more at the statement that Goku was holding back, while Musubi was bouncing around in excitement, Minato however, couldn't help but feel concerned for Goku's well being.

"But." Miya added, "That the end of our spar, I just wanted to see if you were good as Uzume says you are and after seeing you fight Musubi and fighting myself I can see her confidence wasn't misplaced, especially by the fact that you were fighting bare handed while I was using a weapon, however harmless."

Goku, blushed by praise, bowed with Miya doing same as she looked upwards to see the sun was already setting. "Oh my, it's already getting dark. I didn't think we would be out here this long.", she said with surprise in her tone.

Goku and the others looked to see and was surprised as she was, "Well, I guess time go by fast in the heat of battle.", Goku laughed.

Miya nodded, "I suppose I should start cooking dinner since we missed lunch before you and Kagari leave.", she said with a little bit of embarrassment as she wasn't the kind to miss her duty around Izumo Inn and it residents. But Goku was a fascinating person and one of a kind fighter, not even one of her old former Disciplinary Squad could ever boast that they could ever hit her.

**Scene Break**

After dinner, Goku went to his room after Kagari gave him a black suit with a matching tie and some dress pants iron and starched, Goku complained that they were too tight but Kagari insisted that the club they work at is a high paying club that enforces dress code. Goku let the subject drop as he waited outside for Kagari when Miya walked out, "Oh Goku-san, you look certainly handsome for a bodyguard in that outfit." she complimented.

Goku turn his head towards Miya before responding, "Thanks, but it really not my style.

"Oh my, it's really not so bad on you." she replied.

"Yeah. But it really too tight to the point where you barely breathe, how can people just were this stuff and not pass out?" he complained.

"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine." she laughed.

Goku gave her a deadpanned look, "You're really enjoying this aren't you."

Miya struggled not to laugh out loud, "I can help it, you're really adorable when your like that."

Goku pouted and folded his arms childishly briefly before looking at Miya, "Bah whatever, I'll get use to it eventually. Anyways you're really strong Miya-san."

Miya nodded before responding, "So are you Goku-san, you must fought a lot of strong opponents in your life.

Goku did his trademark 'Son Grin' before saying, "It was thanks to many people that I was able to get as strong as I am." Then Goku thought worryingly, 'Or at least before I came to this planet, I haven't figure out how my power level gotten so low in the first place, their something at work here.'

Miya gave out feminine laugh, "And you're humble too, a rare trait for someone as strong as you."

Goku shrugged, "It's nothing really." Then Goku sensed Kagari coming, "Ah Kagari-san is coming better get ready."

Miya was confused for moment and was just about to asked how he know it was him before Kagari slide the door open before seeing Goku and Miya standing, "Ah Miya-san we were about to leave, we may come back in the morning." he waved as he was leaving with Goku following him before he turned, "Tell Uzume-san I will be back in the morning."

Miya waved blankly as she tried to figure out how Goku noticed Kagari before she did when she just shrugged and turn around to go back inside to see Minato and Musubi washing dished since Minato doesn't want Miya to do all the dishes by herself.

As Miya was smiling she wondered whats amazing thing Goku will do next.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Just another chapter, hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Goku wasn't one to stay up late all night until morning, but since Goku accepted Kagari's job as a bouncer he experienced the life style of a rave club, and what he saw was absolutely perplexing, people was jumping around all over place with the music blasting all the way into the night hurting his sensitive ears. Goku couldn't fathom what purpose they could achieve from doing that but he was content of doing what Kagari tells him to do. Nothing much happened aside from a couple of lust-full glances from women and a bunch of unsavory men causing mischief, which didn't last long as Goku kindly threw them out. Of course whats 'kindly' for him is quite brutal for the unfortunate troublemakers being casually tossed out of the club by no more than an couple of meters at least. One even had the misfortune of accidentally crashing into the window of a rented limo which Goku winced as he was chewed out by the limo driver. Fortunately, he and Kagari was spared of compensation by the renter who was grateful to Goku for, 'Tossing out the trash' as she quoted. She was even generous to give Goku her number as she wanted to see how those muscles work on a women. Kagari however managed to save Goku from embarrass himself by telling her he was already taken.

'Even though my Ki level is reduced, I still got to be careful with my strength.' Goku noted.

So Goku, once again, trying to get as much sleep as possible with Uzume trying to squeeze as much of her body close to him as possible with her arms wrapped around his mid section tightly.

As if sensing his thoughts Uzume raised her eyes sleepily to look at Goku, "Penny for your thoughts?", she yawned.

Goku looked at her perplexedly, "Huh?"

"I was asking if anything on your mind?", she asked more clearly as she raised up stretching her body trying to work out the kinks out her body.

Goku shook his head no, "Nah, it was nothing important.", Goku lifting his body, mimicking Uzume actions as he tried to get ready to search the city for any important landmarks and search for a clothing store that specializes in fighting gi, with his original fighting gi enhanced by King Kai was torn heavily during his fight against Frieza and without the training weights, however little, he will never receive the full benefit of training. At that Goku frowned, he doubted they have the kind if weights he used before he came to this planet but it couldn't hurt to look. Problem is he doesn't know his way around this city, he may have to ask Uzume to help him with that.

For now though, he just do his usual training regime with Musubi and Miya, if they're up for it.

**Scene Break**

As Goku was doing his usual spars he noticed Minato walking towards one of the trees in the yard. Curious, Goku walked to him, as he getting closer he heard him mumble 'where are you' a couple of times when he called out, "Are you ok Minato-san?"

Minato was started out of his dream like state and turned to Goku surprised, "Ah Goku-san, I didn't see you earlier." he stated with an embarrassed smile.

"Um you were talking to that tree over there.", Goku pointed to the tree Minato was talking to, "What the deal with that?"

If Minato's face wasn't showing embarrassment before it was now as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "If I tell you I was dreaming of a little girl surrounded by the forest calling me for help would you think I was crazy?", he asked meekly.

Goku blink in puzzlement trying to find the meaning in Minato's words. Before he could think of it any further he was interrupted by a voice, "Ah that means a Sekirei is reacting to your presence."

Both Minato and Goku turned to see Uzume fully dressed in her usual outfit as she walked towards them, "When a Sekirei is reacting to their preferred Ashikabi, they usually call to them." she addressed to them.

Minato seems to understand, even if it a little, however Goku had no clue what she meant, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

At this Uzume smirked, "You remembered when I kissed you Goku-kun?", she inquired huskily.

As soon as she said that, Goku remembered the time Uzume kissed him after he defeated Hikari and Hikibi. Strangely as soon he thought to that time, a blush settle on his face as he had a brief flashback to the way Uzume was holding him with her soft, slender arms around his body, as her very generous bust squished and rubbed up against...it was then Goku shook his head to clear those strange, foreign thoughts out of his head.

'What the... I never have those thoughts before? What's going on with this strange planet?', Goku panicked internally.

Uzume saw Goku blushing as he stood there contemplating before shaking his head. She had to dredge an enormous amount of effort not to rush over there and attempt a re imagine of her winging. Instead she just decided to finish her explanation, "This the process of finding our Ashikabi, we dream, we find them and we get winged." Then she looked towards Minato, "What she looked like?", she asked.

It took a moment for Minato to remember what he saw of the little girl, "She was blond with green eyes, and... she was about this high." he put his hand slightly above his waist to indicate her height.

Uzume nodded as recognition shone in her eyes, "No. 108 Kusano, The Green Sekirei." she somberly said.

"Uzume-san, do you know why she keep asking for my help?", he pleaded.

It was then Uzume reach her back pocket and pulled out a cell phone, which she open it, pressed a few buttons and showed the screen to Minato and Goku. On the screen it says, 'To Ashikabis, There's a Sekirei hidden in the Botanical Gardens, first come, first serve to the one who find her. Good Luck, ~Minaka.'

"That asshole decided to involve all the participating Ashikabis by sending this message to all of them." she explained with barely contained fury.

"WHAT! We have to go the Botanical Gardens and help her before she get winged!" Minato exclaimed.

"Wait, you said Sekirei who reacts to a person is their chosen Ashikabi, what happen if another Ashikabi wing her?" Goku asked with concern. He didn't understand fully the implications of the winging process but he had to know if they can be winged against their will.

"They get winged whether they want to or not." Uzume said solemnly.

That did it, with this in mind, Goku narrowed his eyes as he said, "Let go get her. Lead the way Uzume-san."

Uzume, despite being disappointed that Goku didn't use the chan suffix, smiled as she nodded her head.

**Scene Break**

As Goku, Minato, and Uzume was heading towards the Botanical Gardens, Minato couldn't help but notice that there weren't many people around. It was then Uzume explained that Minaka, the director of MBI, has ordered solders to evacuate the citizens to the nearby shelter to minimize witness and to prevent unfortunate casualties. They soon reach a huge forest that seem so out of place compared to the concrete streets and buildings. In front of them was several MBI armed guards with armored black vehicles with logo of MBI written to the sides acting as barricades...or rather was barricaded. It seem someone took the liberty to tear it down as many MBI solders lay strewn about, many of them bleeding, many vehicles were cut in half and burning.

Uzume gritted her teeth, "Damn it, they already here, let hurry."

Goku and Minato wasted no time in complying the request as they ran in the forest praying beyond hope they are not too late.

**Scene Break**

In the middle of the forest was a clearing, and in that clearing was little blond girl waring a white little dress lying in a fetal position crying, until she heard the sounds of footsteps closing in. She look up at the sounds as it was getting closer. 'Maybe it was Onii-chan', she thought with hope. That hope was dashed when the person that emerged was not who she thought it was. Instead this person brought up horrific memories of the white haired person who tried to forcefully wing her and send this very person creeping up on her to hunt her down.

As the little girl crawled backwards in fear, the stalker spoke, "I finally found you, No. 43 Yomi, will take you to your Ashikabi." she spoke with a malicious undertone.

She was about to reach her when a pure, white cloth wrapped around her arm and violently pulled her away from the little girl and slammed her into the tree.

Yomi was momentary dazed as she slowly stood up, "All right, who the dead fool who wish to deny my Ashikabi another Sekirei!", she shrieked violently as she reached behind her to pull out a massive scythe. She look in front of her to see three people in front of her, with the green Sekirei behind them. The other two didn't interest her as much as the one wrapped in pure white cloths, moving about around her under her own power. It was then she remember a certain Sekirei who uses cloths as her main weapon. "No. 10 Uzume." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

Uzume shot back a defiant gaze towards Yomi, "No. 43 Yomi, you will not go any further." she finished her statement with a threatening undertone.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Speaking

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

Kagari, or the name he uses only known to a few, Homura, was as usual doing his duty as the self appointed 'Guardian of the unwinged Sekirei' or more importantly, warding off unscrupulous Ashikabis and their Sekirei heading towards the Botanical Gardens to wing, No. 108 Kusano. Two in particular he intercepted was heading there, however one of them with the massive scythe jumped over him heading towards the overgrown forest while another Sekirei stayed behind in order to prevent him from chasing her. Homura tried to end it quickly only to find out with horror not only was the Sekirei is an ice user, but every fire attack Homura launched at her was stopped effortlessly. It was then he noticed an engraving of an Sekirei marking on her forehead that is usually on the back of every Sekirei. With a nervous sweet sliding down on the side of his face he recognized what it means.

"Y-y-y-your a scraped number!" Homura said with dread.

It is said that scraped numbers are Sekirei that are able to wing themselves, effectively eliminating the need of an Ashikabi. No one knows how did it happen nor did they know what it means. Eventually they were cut out from the Sekirei Plan due to how powerful they were in comparison to other winged Sekirei, even by single number standards.

As she raised her hand, 4 icicles were formed around her, 2 near the head and 2 at her midsection. "If I fail my master will throw me away." She spoke in a tone as cold as the ice she manipulating.

Homura also raised his hands as balls of flame engulf his palms as he was ready to counter whatever attack the ice wielding Sekirei was planning to unleash when the unexpected happened. Homura watched as the icicles around the snow woman melt away as her back straighten in shock and surprise. He raised his eyebrow at the spectacle as she was breathing heavily and was sporting a blush before running away in a pace that would put an Olympian in shame.

Homura was left standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face before muttering, "Well, that was odd." Shrugging as he wasn't going to complain and took off towards the forest.

**Scene Break**

As Minato was holding Kusano close whispering words of encouragement, Goku was watching the fight was amusement. Apparently Uzume, despite her cheerful and laid back nature, had some experience in fighting as she was dodging the scythe-welding Sekirei with ease and as battle raged on longer, he could see the woman in the white and black dress showing signs of fatigue as she launched a blade of wind from her scythe one after another in an vain attempt of hitting the agile, white clothed, Sekirei.

Though Goku was more focused on Uzume's Ki rather than the battle. When he winged Uzume, as she and the others put it, he noticed a rise in her energy levels and when they, or more accurately Uzume kissed him, he felt his Ki being drained into her, distributing all the way to her back right before those wings of light appeared. That means when ever they kissed, they get stronger. As Goku scrunched his eyebrows in thought, he could only come up with one reasonable conclusion.

'Is this why humans want to "kiss" so badly, because they will get wings?' Goku wondered.

_'Not quite.' _A voice said amusingly.

Goku's eyes widen in shock as he look around bewilderingly as he tried to pinpoint the location of the voice when he realize it was a telepathic message.

'_You are quite correct Son Goku.' _it responded to his thoughts.

'_Wait, how do you... who are you?' _Goku questioned.

'_That's not important right now, it will be revealed to you in the future, just know there's a reason I brought you into this dimension.' _it explained.

Goku was stunned by this revelation. _'Another dimension? How did I get into this dimension, why was I brought here and how do I get out!' _Goku asked question after question in panic before the unknown messenger interrupted him.

_'Unfortunately I can't answer them right now, just know that I have seen your memories and despite your reduced powers, you can defeat them, considering you fought these beings before, though this time you won't be alone. I ask of you Son Goku, please save this planet.' _It pleaded was fading away.

Goku tried calling out to it but it was too late. He was left with more questions than answers. 'Who was that person, how does it know my name and who was them?' Goku shook his head, whoever that was, it will reveal itself soon like it said. The only thing he can do is wait for these people to show themselves. On the other hand, what they were looking for, are they coming to this planet to destroy it? It had confidence that he could handle it, but how strong were they. His Saiyan blood begin to get heated at the prospect of fighting strong warriors as it filled him with excitement. Perhaps he should up his training. The sounds of a tree falling brought him out of his thoughts as he look at Uzume. However he saw a perplexed look on her face telling him it wasn't her that launched the scythe-welding Sekirei in the tree. As look to the right, he saw not only the destroyed tree, but a long trench with multiple split trees falling sideways. Then he look towards the left and saw the reason why.

"Ah Musubi-san." He greeted cheerfully.

As Musubi lowered her outstretched fist, she turned her head to Goku with a smile as she wave her hand, "Hi Goku-sama." She responded before turning to Minato and Kusano, "Minato-sama, you forgot your cellphone!" she excitably stated before heading towards them handing Minato his cell. He looked at her with a appreciative gaze when he received his phone, "Thanks Musubi, but how did you know where to find us?" He asked.

"She followed me." a voice said with a sigh as all heads present looked towards the sound to see a man in an face mask covering half of his face wearing an all black attire complete with a long black flowing coat with gloves and boots in the same color walking towards them in a steady gait.

Goku had a perplexed look on his face, "Um who are you, have we meet before because you sound very familiar to Kagari-san?" He innocently asked. The man then sighed as he pulled his face mask down exposing his whole face.

Recognition dawned on Goku, Minato and Musubi faces. As Minato called out to Kagari, "Kagari-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm protecting No. 108, how did you three found out about this?" He asked in an menacing tone as he glared at them.

"I showed them the message the chairman sent." Uzume responded before continuing, "The three of us decided to get to her first before they wing her.

"With just the three of you, what happened if there was more of them Uzume? You should have at least asked Musubi to come, it was too much of an risk for just the three of you to go especially for Minato." Kagari replied harshly.

At this Uzume lowered her head down in shame as the thought didn't even crossed her mind. Goku choose to dispel the growing tension, "Kagari-san, Uzume-san wanted to save her. If you want to place the blame on someone then it should be me as I was the one who decided to rescue her." He spoke hoping to quickly resolve the argument.

Kagari slowly took a calming breath before letting out slowly, then he soften his eyes as he looked to Goku, "Your right, at least you did save the girl." he admitted. Before he could say more, Minato interrupted him, "Hey what about the Sekirei?" he asked.

It was then they remembered the hostile woman that was about to grab Kusano as they head towards the destroyed clearing caused by the flying Sekirei thanks to Musubi. As they reached the end they saw the body of Yomi as she slumped on the trunk of the tree unconscious.

"I-i-is she dead?" Minato asked nervously as he held Kusano in his arms. He glance his surroundings as he saw destroyed trees that littered on the floor that showcased the shrine Sekirei fearsome strength. He gulped nervously as he took in the sight, 'Is this what Sekirei are capable of? How did Goku ever fought Musubi like he did if she can do this?' he glanced at Goku with wonder, is he really that skilled of an fighter or there something else to him?

As Goku look at the fallen Sekirei he asked, "So what now?"

Kagari responded, "Usually the victorious Sekirei stand watch over her defeated opponent until a MBI chopper arrives. But since Musubi interrupted Uzume's battle we can leave before they arrive."

They just about to do what Kagari says until they heard a voice, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

They turned to the sound as Kagari hurried to put on his face mask before saying, "Listen at Izumo Inn you can call me Kagari but when we are outside call me by real name Homura." They nodded as the sounds of snapped tree branches and footsteps loomed closer. What they saw first was a moderately built man wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans, he has an disinterested look on his face as he was walking casually before stopping in front of them. However he was not alone as Goku, Minato, and Musubi recognized the two women that was flanking the man. The two women widen their eyes as recognition also dawned on them.

"It you!" Hikari and Hikibi shouted simultaneously as they gazed Goku in anger and wariness respectively.

At this Musubi entered her fighting stance, "You two meanies again, you won't bully me this time as I got my Ashikabi with me." she declared gleefully.

At this Hikari glared at Minato, "So your able to wing her and the man who defeated us." she growled venomously.

There were confused glances towards Minato as Musubi responded, "Yes Minato-sama winged me but who the other your talking about?" she tilted her head to the side confusedly.

"HIM!" Hikari pointed at Goku, who had perplexed look on his face before responding, "Um miss I'm not a Sekirei."

It was Hikari and Hikibi turn to be confused, "What!" they shouted simultaneously.

The man then went up to Goku and inspecting him walking around him, "I can see how he could defeat you girls, you must be a fighter to get these kind of muscles." he stated.

"Uh I just train a lot?" he inquired not at all being conformable with the man invading his private space. "You are..." he trailed off.

The man flashed a grin before replying, "Seo is the name, and these are Hikari and Hikibi." as he went towards the two Sekirei when he wrapped his arms around their waist and pulled them close to his body. Hikari was fidgeting slightly while Hikibi was merely sporting a blush on her face.

Goku just stared blankly before Homura let out sigh, "Don't worry about them, they always like that." he said.

Seo took the liberty of taking his groping a little too far as started to rub their chest areas before the lightning twins decided that they had enough and discharged electricity into him, leaving him in a charred stated before coughing up smoke.

Goku could only look on bewilderingly as Uzume chuckled, "You know Goku, unlike them I wouldn't mind if you do that to me." she leered at him.

Goku could only look at Uzume questioningly, "Do what?" he asked.

Uzume let out a long suffering sigh, "Soon Goku, our time will come." she smiled knowing Goku was just innocent in the ways of a relationship and will soon teach him the ways.

**Scene Break**

"Yes master, I found the place where it picked up several energy signals." a shadowy being spoke as it floated in the sky a couple meters above a huge forest. As it lifted up a gloved hand pressing a button on the side of the device on the side of it head, covering the ear as numbers appeared in the light green tint of the screen as it gazed down to a clearing where a couple of people was exiting the forest towards the streets. Then it gaze towards a spiky haired individual as he was getting hugged by a woman wearing multiple sheets wrapped around her body. It narrowed it's eyes before a voice entered it ears, "Come back to base for now, there's nothing you can do." It nodded it head once before turning to the spiky haired man. Perhaps their more to him than meets the eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Soon I'm going to change the title to 'The Monkey's feathers'. Thought it would fit better. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Izumo Inn**

As Goku looked around Izumo Inn drinking what Seo called sake, he saw Miya talking to Seo as if they were old acquaintances, though occasionally with Miya throwing an insult or two at Seo, however the man seem to take her insults in stride, not even bothering to refute them. To his left he saw Kagari leaning against the wall that divided the kitchen and the dinning room. His body posture seems casual and relaxed, but his paler-than-usual face and the blush that is showing on his face contradicted his relaxed posture, every once in a while, he'll rub his chest. Goku wondered what's wrong with Kagari, he asked him about it but Kagari just shrugged him off saying 'It was nothing' every time Goku asked him, Goku figured Kagari will tell him in time. Minato and Musubi was sitting next to the dinning table, Kusano, or as Minato affectionately call her Kuu-chan, was sitting next to Minato, drawing pictures and coloring. Ever since the Botanical Garden incident, she was no longer reluctant and shy around Minato, Kusano opted to be around him as much as possible. They, with the exception of Kusano as she was drinking grape juice, was drinking sake with Uzume, Hikari and Hikibi, though Minato was self aware of how much he was drinking in comparison to the others. The women and Kagari while have blushes on their faces, they still coherent enough not to get carried away, most likely more resistant to intoxication due to their alien nature. Seo on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. While not too far off, he showing signs of having too many drinks.

"Ah I tell you, if you ever need free food, Miya is your girl." he declared loudly in a drunken slur.

Aforementioned landlady of Izumo Inn narrowed her eyes at Seo, who in his drunken stupor didn't notice his own impending doom, as he wrapped his arms around Hikari and Hikibi, though with great restraint, he resisted the urge to grope them like before.

It was then Goku felt a massive spike of Ki coming from Miya, as he turned his head towards her, he saw the area around her distort as the space around her was bending when it turned dark. Then he heard the sounds of wind blowing, as impossible that conclusion is since they where inside the inn. It was then he saw a white demon mask with a evil grin floating behind her.

"Fu fu fu, oh Seo-kun, would mind repeating that?" Miya spoke maliciously while covering her mouth with her sleeves.

Seo froze on the spot, "N-n-now Miya, that the alcohol speaking there, I didn't mean any of that!" he hurriedly tried to explain while hiding behind Hikari and Hikibi, however the twins didn't fare any better as they hold each other as one would hold another to ward off the blistering cold around them.

Miya keep up the stare for a few more moments before relaxing, with the intimidating image behind her disappearing.

Goku could only stare at Miya where the image was with shock and disbelief. "M-M-Miya-san, how did you do that?"

She turned to Goku with a benevolent smile that was completely at odds with terrifying and gruesome image that was displayed behind her, "I don't know what your talking about Goku-san." she stated.

Goku could only stare at Miya for a few moment before he face faulted to the floor. Uzume gave him a sympathetic look while she and the rest of the residents tried to shake off the disturbing sight. "Oi Goku, how your sake?" she asked in attempt to change the atmosphere around the inn.

Goku, after recovering, turned to Uzume before replying, "Eh, don't see what the big fuss about this kind of stuff, it taste bitter. Why would people keep drinking this is beyond me." He looked down at his cup with distaste.

Kagari shrugged, "Usually, it's an acquired taste. Anyways, Goku we better get ready." with that he turned towards his room. As Goku saw Kagari walk away, he couldn't help but notice that he was walking differently. Not only that, he also felt Kagari's Ki flustering, like his very being is warping. He don't know whats going on with Kagari, but it been like that for a couple of days. Goku didn't say anything at first since it was miniscule, but it has been steadily growing, he wonder what it means.

Goku was brought out of his thoughts by Uzume shoving more sake down his throat with her cup as he tried to let the liquid down his throat without choking. "Come on Go-kun time to see if you can keep up with a pro." she boasted while refilling her cup with sake before downing it in one go.

After coughing a few times, Goku look at Uzume with questioning gaze, "Um, I think I should get ready go, don't want to keep Kagari waiting." he chuckled nervously as walked backwards to the stairs.

Uzume pouted at being denied her opportunity to get closer to Goku, "Bah spoilsport, but soon you will run out of room to maneuver. Just you wait Go-kun, we will have our quality time together." she finished with a deviant grin spread across her face.

For a reason Goku couldn't comprehend, he was at a loss for words as he stared at Uzume after her bold proclamation. "I uh, should get going now." he said nervously as he head towards he room in a rush.

Uzume was laughing her head off, until a wooden spoon bounced off her head. With a startled look, she turned her head to the utensil that laid on the floor, then she looked to Miya, whom has her arm outstretched towards Uzume, indicating that was the one who threw it.

"Now, now Uzume-chan, do I need to remind you of the rules set upon this building?" she scolded lightly as the abomination that formed before return with a vengeance as it set it sight towards the pony tailed Sekirei.

"Um, I think I left something at my house." Seo said before drinking all of his sake and ran towards the exit with Hikari and Hikibi following closely.

Minato could only look on warily at the ensuing scolding Miya was about to unleash upon Uzume before requesting Musubi and Kusano to follow him and praying that Uzume will be at least in one piece when Miya is finished with her.

Uzume looked on despairingly as she was left alone to endure the upcoming horror from Miya.

"Well... crap."

**Scene Break**

"So what are getting again Uzume-san?" questioned Musubi.

"We are getting 6 bags of rice and 120 pounds of meat." Uzume replied cheerfully. Despite the scolding Miya gave her, she seem to be recovering from that event...mostly. Hence why Uzume was grabbing Goku's arm like her life depended on it.

'Is it just me or is my breasts getting bigger? Now that I mention it, these pants are little on tight side lately, I suppose after we get the stuff we can go shopping for clothes.' Uzume thought.

Miya requested Goku, Musubi and Uzume to go get some food for dinner after they ate breakfast. Goku figured this would be a perfect opportunity to check the rest of the city out. As they were walking he look around to see various people, some in casual clothing, some in formal. However, it wasn't the people that caught his eye, it was the vehicles they were driving in. During his adventure to find Capsule Corporation, the residence of the Briefs, he saw all sorts of vehicles they were driving. The difference between ones he seeing now is, they lack any sort of hover devices. Unlike Bulma, he wasn't much of technologist, but then again you don't need to be a rocket scientist to tell that the cars here in this version of Earth is primitive compared to his. Then again, Goku never really cared for such a thing since he and his friends(with the exceptions of others) can fly thanks to Bukujitsu.

As they were walking though Goku couldn't help but feel they were being followed, it was then he stretched his ki senses. What he discovered was a little disturbing, he sense three figures following them and they were very strong too.

'This is bad, there too many people here, they could get caught in the crossfire if they decide to attack here.' he analyzed as he looked for an empty surrounding but having no such luck.

Uzume, as if sensing his duress, turned to Goku and asked, "Is something wrong?"

When Goku looked at Uzume, it was an expression she wasn't used to seeing. She always figured Goku to be a carefree, happy-go-lucky guy despite his martial arts training.

The look he was giving her was something that threw her off, like he was expecting something bad to happen.

Goku whispered to Uzume and Musubi, "We are being followed."

If Goku was hoping for subtle response, he was sorely disappointed when Musubi shouted, "Ah it must be a Sekirei looking for a battle." Then she turned around looking for the supposed Sekirei following them, "Eh, I don't see anybody." she said in a disappointed tone.

Uzume also looked around though it was in a more subtle way compare to the excitable Sekirei, the cheerful expression that once shone in her eyes was replaced with a wary look akin to a viscous fox sensing danger.

Goku didn't know if Sekirei can fly, but what he was sensing from the three mysterious newcomers was something different to them. More importantly he can also sense malicious intent coming from them. He need find a empty spot, now.

"Uzume-san, do you know any place where there are no people around?" he asked.

Uzume thought for a moment before answering, "In this time of day, there's only one place that's completely deserted."

**Scene Break**

After walking for a couple of minutes while warily looking around their surroundings(with the exception of Musubi) they arrived what appears to be a abandoned warehouse district, with some of the buildings eroded beyond repair. Stopping at a more spacious area where they have enough room to maneuver around, Goku look towards Uzume with an appreciative glance, "Thanks Uzume-san."

"No thanks are necessary, though you may want to hide some where, we will take care of this Go-kun." Uzume worriedly stated.

"That right Goku-sama, No. 88 Musubi will show you the results of Landlady-sama training!" Musubi said excitably.

Before Goku could respond, a voice beat him to it, "That what you called yourself, what stupid name!" it scoffed harshly.

"What would you expect from backwater planet such as this?" another voice replied.

Goku and the girls turned their heads toward the sound of the voices to the top of an old warehouse that seen better days, where there are three figures standing with an arrogant posture.

Uzume and Musubi had an confused expression on their faces, however Goku was looking at them with a mix shock and disbelief. The faces he didn't recognize, but the armor and equipment they were waring was.

'I-it can't be!' he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: As you guys noticed updates are getting a little bit slower. I know I said this many times but I have been really busy lately, so I apologize. I hope the battle in this chapter is to your liking, enjoy.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Goku could only look on in dread as he saw what could be an harbinger of things to come. The armor, the scouters, they could only mean one thing. They were Frieza's men, even though what he sensed from them wasn't too disconcerting, he was confident he could handle all three of them. But can the same be said for Uzume and Musubi? Even though they are strong in their own right, maybe they can handle them though he should be cautious just in case there are more of them. As he looked to the tallest one to at right of the others, this person could have easily passed off as a human, with his long, braided blue hair trailing behind him, with only one of his hair partly covering the left side of his handsome face, if wasn't for the fact that skin was paler-than-normal by human standards. The others, while having the same armor though it they don't have the long white cape that the humanoid being is wearing, have a strange helmet that by the look of it wasn't earth-made. Even though they were smaller and less muscular than the pale man, they still look dangerous in their own right.

'Are these the people that person was talking about?' Goku thought.

"What the hell are you people?" Uzume yelled breaking Goku out of his thoughts.

The first being jumped down from the roof of the decaying warehouse, along with his two companions. He look towards Uzume and clicked the device the covered his left ear with the lens displaying numbers in front of his cold green eyes.

The beeping stopped as he read the registered numbers on the screen. "Hm, 157, not bad for a human." He spoke in disinterested voice before turning towards Musubi, pressing the button again with the numbers on the screen changing again before stopping with a sound that signify it confirmation. "146." He scoffed, "Nothing too impressive." Then he turned to Goku repeating the process before laughing out loud as it finished. "What is this?" he said condescendingly. "1! I never thought that there can be someone with power level like that!" He finished by laughing mockingly at Goku along with the other two behind him.

Goku did nothing to correct that misinformation, letting their insults about his supposed power level go unchecked. He knew that scouters can only read the current energy the person is giving off, however that doesn't take into account of the latent potential or the ki reserves the person has. So with this in mind he took the supposed leader of that group insults in stride.

Uzume, however, wasn't about let the insult about Goku go unpunished.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She snarled. If she had her battle clothes, she would use them strangle the living shit out of him. She still could if she can get to one the spares she had hidden in one the warehouses in cases like these, though she was expecting Sekirei, not these...whatever they are. Problem is she'll be leaving Goku alone to face them, even though Musubi will be there to protect him. Fortunately, the hidden stash in the warehouse was not very far away, in fact it was in running distance.

Goku, in spite of all his naivety, when it come to battle he was quite aware of his surroundings and his opponents. The fact that Uzume was not in her battle clothes from when she was fighting Yomi was not lost to Goku.

He turned to Uzume and whispered, "Uzume-san, how are you going to fight?"

"I have my cloths stashed at a nearby warehouse." She replied.

Goku nodded his head, "Then me and Musubi will hold them off while you get them."

Uzume bit her lip fiercely to the point where she was almost drawing blood. May the gods help those freaks should there be even a scratch on Goku when she got back.

"Goku, Musubi, if things get hectic, don't you dare hesitate to run away." She finished before running towards the nearest warehouse.

"Hey, where the hell do you think your going?" One of the helmet covered henchmen shouted before raising his right hand to fire off an ki blast. However, the pale humanoid raised his hand to cancel that action. "Don't bother. We go after her when we get rid of the trash." He said before turning his head toward the two in front of him. It was then he turned his head to Musubi as she was hopping up and down in place with barely concealed excitement.

"Goku-sama, can I take the one of the left?" She said.

They could only look at her with a sweat drop trailing behind their heads before Goku answered, "Um, sure?" he said reluctantly.

Musubi let out a loud cheer while Goku chuckled. The pale being could twitch his eyes in annoyance while his companions stood stupefied at the sight, if their slouched position was anything to go by. "I had enough of this stupidity. You two, take them out...all of them." He said before flying off, leaving behind his two henchmen.

"Yes General Kyuden!" They shouted before turning towards Goku and Musubi. The both of them settled in their respective fighting stance while the two helmeted warriors strode towards them in an arrogant posture. "Hah, easy pickings.

**Scene Break**

She was hiding a couple of meters away from the impending battlefield behind a bunch of piled up, rotten crates. She was following the three of them to this abandoned warehouse district when those beings come out of nowhere. She was too far away to hear the dialogue between them, but at some point the pony tailed Sekirei ran off to the nearest warehouse, while the pale being with long, flowing cape, to her disbelief, flew away leaving the two armored being behind. As she turned her head toward the man with the spiky hair, she felt her heart starting to beat faster and her breath coming in short pants. As she looked forlornly at him, getting ready to fight them, she narrowed her eyes she set forth her decision that would change her miserable existence forever.

"My Ashikabi."

**Scene Break**

The two armored beings wasted no time as they raised their hands. Goku knowing what was coming shouted to Musubi to move. She only looked confused for moment. Unfortunately, that was all they needed as they fired an ki blast from their hands, it sped towards Musubi. Stunned from such an phenomenon left her unable to react as the beam slammed into her stomach, not only knocking the wind out of her lungs, but taking off her feet, leaving her under the mercy of continuous shearing heat as it burned threw her clothes. It carried her to the nearest warehouse, as she crashed to the side, pushing her threw the wall, the ki blast detonated, releasing a fierce explosion that a hand grenade could only dream of releasing, destroying the majority of the wall and by extension the warehouse Musubi crashed into.

The second ki blast heads towards Goku with the intent of producing the same result of it's brethren. Goku, unlike Musubi however, was able to react faster. Quicker than anyone can follow, he moved his right hand to his left side, putting it in a chopping position, than with a snarl, swiping his hand horizontally as the ki blast was nearing his position, batting it away as it harmlessly flew towards the atmosphere where it ran out of energy and dissipated.

The two armored beings stood shock still as they took in this new development.

"What the hell happened!"

"I-i don't know, General Kyuden stated his power level was 1! There's no way he could do that!"

"He must have an special ability that allow him to that!"

As Goku returned to his standing position as he laid his arms to his side, looking at them with determination etched on his face before saying, "I know your Frieza's men. I don't know what you want with this planet, but I will NOT let you harm an innocent on this planet while I stand!"

The two armored beings only stood still as they were processing Goku's statement.

"D-d-did you say Frieza-sama?" The first armored being questioned warily.

"How do know Frieza-sama you scum!" The second one shouted.

"It doesn't matter. You'll pay for hurting my friend!" Goku shouted fiercely.

"Screw you asswipe!"

"I had enough of this fucking human!"

With that the both of them charged at Goku hoping to overwhelm him since they have the 2-on-1 advantage. As they was getting close they suddenly split apart as each of them was flanking the side of Goku. The first armored being aimed a punch to the side of Goku face, while the other was aiming a kick towards Goku's midsection.

With years of experience and training aiding him, Goku grabbed the punch while simultaneously turning his body to avoid the kick. Using the momentum to his advantage, Goku smashed a elbow straight to the back the armored being causing him to bellow in agony as the blow nearly cracked his spine. However Goku wasn't finished as he launched a straight kick to the upper back of the being causing him to fly towards his companion at a madding pace as he crashed into him, which then they flew to the warehouse behind them and crash thru the metal gate, knocking it off it hinges completely.

Goku didn't waste any time heading toward the destroyed warehouse where Musubi laid under. However, he need to have bother as he saw Musubi pushing the rubble off her as she strode towards the warehouse the two armored beings Goku kicked to. But as she was coming Goku noticed something was off about her. Her clothes was nearly tattered as her top was hanging off her waist barely covering her panties as her skirt was mostly torn and hardly concealed her panties at all. However Goku wasn't concerned about her state of dress. It was the way she looked. Her eyes no longer had a cheerful demeanor in them but rather a serious expression that was hardly ever seen on the normally bubbly Sekirei, not only that, but her ki was very different. It was as if she was replaced by somebody else.

A shout drew him from Musubi as he turned his head towards Uzume, in her battle clothes. She was running up to Goku with a worried look on her face. "What happened? I heard an explosion!" she asked in frenzied panic.

Goku was about to respond when the sound of the metal gate moving drew his and Uzume attention. It moved to the side as the helmet wearing henchman pushed it off him and his comrade. As he turned towards Goku and the others, they can see the damage Goku caused by knocking them to the warehouse. Multiple fracture littered across his armor and one side of his helmet was cracked open, showing little, but from what Goku and the other can see is his red face partially showing along with his completely yellow eye that was bleeding green blood as it slowly drip down to the side of his face.

The being was absolutely livid as his glared at them, or more specifiably Goku. But then he saw Musubi standing next to the others returning his glare. "You bitch!" He bellowed. "You want some more! Fine, I'll kill all of you!"

In an blink of eye he raised his hand and fire a ki blast at Musubi hoping to produce the same results from his earlier attempt.

Imagine his and everybody else surprise as she responded by raising her hand pointed at him as the ki blast was roaring towards them. They were even more surprised when she smirked and said "That's pathetic! Here let me show you how it done."

Goku and Uzume watched in disbelief when an pure white energy beam was launched out of her hands, completely engulfing and overriding the yellow ki blast. The armored alien could only look on in disbelief and horror before the energy pierced through his chest, punching through the armor like it was wet toilet paper. He cough up a mouthful of blood before falling forward, hit the ground motionless.

"W-w-what the..." Uzume gasped out.

Goku could only look at Musubi warily as tried to figure out how was she able to do that, and why she didn't do it before. When she turned, he was startled to see the number 08 glowing on her stomach where that armored alien hit her with that ki blast. She then smiled and waved at Goku and Uzume before the glowing number on her midsection faded away and she started to fall forward shaking Uzume out of her started state and catch her.

Goku came closer to Musubi, inspecting her to see if there was anything different about her. He stopped his search when he came up with nothing. "Eh, that was odd, it like her personally was changed, kinda like Launch, except without the glowing number etched on her stomach." he inquired.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but we better get out of here. That explosion will most likely draw MBI over here." Uzume said while trying to lift Musubi up. "Wow, she a bit heavier than I thought." she gritted as she tried to support her weight before Goku when up and help her.

"Heh heh, I knew you were a good fighter, but when I saw you kicked those two bozos through that metal door, I didn't expect that." Uzume said with a mixture of affection and awe.

Goku just did his customary chuckle while scratching the back of his head with one hand while the other hand was helping Uzume carry Musubi. "Eh, well I told you and the others, that I trained a lot." he said earnestly.

Uzume gave Goku a skeptical look, "Being able to fight Musubi and Miya with just skill is one thing, but when I saw you knock that strange..whatever that thing was that came out of his hand was too the wayside, I can help but imagine that there's more to you than you care to admit."

Goku only gave a sly look to Uzume as they carried the unconscious Musubi away from the battle site. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He teased.

Uzume could only look at Goku in a perplexed manner before she gave out lustful leer, "Oh I don't think you want to go into a teasing contest with me Go-kun. It probably end up with me being on top...of you." she finished with her licking her lips seductively.

Goku raised his an eyebrow at that, however before he could respond a shout drew their attention, "You sons of bitches are going to die right here, right now!"

Goku and Uzume turned their heads toward the noise and with dread saw the armored alien, though heavily damaged, standing behind them with his hands pointed at them.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the other one!" Goku exclaimed as he noted Uzume and Musubi won't survive his attacks if he don't act fast.

He gritted his teeth, 'No holding back, got to take him out now!' he thought.

Fortunately for him and the others, there was no need.

"Huh! What the hell!" He shouted as he hands was suddenly encased in ice.

In one moment a shadow landed behind the alien. The armored being detected the presence and turned to attack it.

He was too late.

Goku and Uzume saw an slender hand wrap around the alien neck and in an instant, the armor being, like his hands, was suddenly encased in ice with his face showing utter terror before the ice covered. Then for a few moments icicle-encased alien shattered into many pieces and standing there where her arm was outstretched towards the now empty spot where the alien stood was a women with short light brown hair wearing a kimono with chains wrapped around her upper body that did little to conceal the massive breasts she was sporting and with her long, smooth, slender leg showing thru one of the slits. However, her most prominent feature was the bird like tattoo on her forehead. She look to Goku with an expression close too apprehension and longing before saying, "My Ashikabi, I finally found you." she said in a voice as close to happiness if her barely visible smile was anything to judge by.

Goku could only look at the snow woman in confusion before turning to Uzume and asking innocently, "Does this mean I get another Sekirei?"

Uzume could only shake her head at the events that happened, from going out to get the stuff Miya asked for to another Sekirei reacting to Goku.

'Heh heh, this is getting exciting by the minute.' She thought with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry that took so long to update, but as I was saying earlier I have a lot of stuff to take care of, so updates may be getting slower from now on. However, rest assured I will not abandon this story. I should have mention this earlier, remember when Goku said that it took his full power to knock out Hikari and Hikibi? From what I understand from the Anime/Manga of Dragon Ball, those who are proficient in Ki/Chi manipulation can use it to quickly reach full power, but we also seen that using Ki/Chi they can go further than that to their maximum power. So while Goku was using his full power to fight Musubi and Miya, keep in mind he wasn't using his maximum power against them either. As far as power levels go, I'm kinda on the fence with those. On one hand they are useful, but they also are limiting too. However I'll let you know when I'll be using them.

Disclaimer: Go see chapter 1.

**Dragon Ball Universe**

King Kai, during his reign of one of the four Kais supervising the four galaxies, has seen a lot, from the uprising of Frieza's empire to the return of the Legendary Super Saiyan. But nothing could have prepare him for yesterday's events.

_Flashback_

_King Kai could only look on in shock. He seldom get many visitors due to the fact that they needed permission from King Emma to cross Snake Way to his planet. This women, by judging her appearance was waring what can be considered a semi-transparent robe that was almost consistently phasing in and out of existence. She can be considered a beautiful being with her long, flowing blue-green hair trailing behind her lower spine, with her face that radiates divine beauty with her eyes the same color of her hair._

_King Kai however was weary of the fact that she was standing here at all while Gregory and Bubbles stared at the newcomer cautiously._

"_May I ask who you are to boldly stand on my planet without authorization from King Emma himself?" he inquired._

_The mysterious women bowed humbly before responding, "I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I assure you it I wouldn't have come to this Universe in dire need of assistance without a good reason._

_King Kai raised an eyebrow, "And what Universe do you hail from miss..." he trailed off._

"_You can call me Megumi." she responded with a smile. "The Universe I come from, where the one you call Son Goku is currently residing in, is quite different from this one as there aren't many life forms living in space. Of the few who are living among the stars there is a very unique alien species called Sekirei. Normally they are a benevolent creatures who every few hundreds go to the planet Earth to look for their destined mate called Ashikabi. However current events threatens theirs' endeavors due to a certain man and his cruel game pitting them against each other. But there's a bigger threat that endangers not only Sekirei, but quite possibly the well being of every person in my Universe. According to my sources, these destroyers have appeared in our Universe what humans considered over 20 years in their time. Ever since then they been causing oppression all across the Universe unchecked, and now they have their sights set on Earth." she finish solemnly._

"_20 years..." King Kai muttered, as if trying to recall a certain event from that time._

_Recognition hit him like a brick wall as his eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Why that the time Planet Vegeta was destroyed!" he exclaimed._

_Megumi look at King Kai questioningly before asking, "What does the destruction of a planet got to do with the current situation._

"_Everything." he responded seriously. "For over thousands of years there was an empire on the rise taking over planets and subjecting and enslaving trillions of people for nothing but profit. They scoured the all over the Universe in order to rule over them and it was the Cold family, ruthless aliens who live in luxury on the suffering and deaths of innocents. King Cold's son, Frieza, was the current heir of this empire. He basically take over formally occupied planets, forced them to work for him and give them the technology to take over other planets. One race in particular is mostly the reason why Frieza was able to take as many planets as he was and it was the Saiyans. However due to a certain fear of a legend he turned on them and destroyed Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans' home world, killing all but a few of them. Goku is one of the survivors." he was about to say more until Megumi interrupted him._

"_You mean to tell me that you knew there was an malicious, sadistic alien ruling most of the Universe and the Gods did nothing to stop it?" she questioned with disbelief clear in her voice. She couldn't believe they let such a dangerous being run rampant throughout their Universe. To say she was disgusted and horrified at what Frieza done would be an understatement of the millennium._

"_Unfortunately, we have very strict rules regarding the intervention of the mortal realm." King Kai said. There was not a moment where he didn't regret not intervening sooner in order to save more lives."Anyways, after that event he probably ordered more hit squads to search the universe for any Saiyans out on their missions and probably one of them through some wormhole or whatever unnatural event got transported to your Universe. You must be the one who transported Goku to your Universe after his battle with Frieza."_

"_Wait, he fought that dreadful monster! You let him fight that beast?" Megumi shrieked, her glare changing her from a peaceful entity to vengeful goddess. _

"_I warned him many times not to fight him, but unfortunately it was enviable as they were searching for an artifact they need and Frieza was also searching for it, meaning they would eventually collide sooner or later, I don't know why you are so mad? Goku defeated Frieza himself." King Kai said while looking at Megumi with an weary eye._

"_While I applaud him for doing such a wonderful thing and giving that bastard what he deserved, that still doesn't change the fact what he did was incredibly foolish and that you allowed him to do so make me question the wisdom of the Gods of this universe, if letting Frieza live wasn't questionable enough. We only heard about Goku from one of the upper tier Gods from this Universe since we were desperate for help. You should have tried to stop him from avenging his race." Megumi said sternly._

_King Kai shook his head before responding, "Goku didn't defeat Frieza to avenge his race, it was for a more personal reason. Goku is a special case as his Saiyan programming was erased due to an accident and Goku mindset changed that day, and considering how the Saiyans were it was all for the better, but that another discussion for an another time. I'm also assuming you were responsible to block Goku's energy signal from Porunga?"_

_Megumi shook her head, "No it was someone else. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this short as there is only a limited amount of time I can be outside my Universe, rest assured however I will come back to keep you updated on Goku. He is a wonderful person and already have two Sekireis fallen in love with him with many more to come. I look forward to see how this plays out." she said before disappearing completely from King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles sight._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... Did I hear what I thought I heard?" King Kai said in disbelief._

_Flashback Ends_

As King Kai stood there contemplating from yesterday's events he couldn't help but get a smile across his face.

"First he turns into the Legendary Super Saiyan and now he starting his own harem."

Then King Kai started stomping the ground in sheer frustration.

"It not fair, Goku is not even a ladies man like myself and he get to start a harem! Since when did become a ladies expert!" he shouted.

Gregory and Bubble face faulted. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Goku, despite his mannerisms and actions that can considered to be moronic, is much more aware of his surroundings than he let on. It's a side of him that was always been with him from his childhood to now. Especially now since he was brought to another Universe from an unknown being, who he suspected to be an deity of this existence, as he was bombarded with questions from Homura, Miya, and a red headed women with her red eyes behind a pair of large, rounded glasses who had her hair in two braided ponytails trailing behind her back, wearing a pure white dress that had a small diamond opening that partly showed the bare flesh of her generous bust. Minato said her name was No. 02 Matsu. Apparently, when he, Musubi, and Uzume went to get the items Miya asked for before encountering Frieza's forces, that somehow was able to enter this Universe from long ago according to the suspected deity, Matsu has taken upon herself to get winged by Minato even though she was scolded heavily by Miya for doing such a thing. Uzume was really surprised considering she, along with Matsu was being hunted by MBI for stealing a Jinki. She never suspected that Matsu would risk leaving her hideout in the attic to get herself winged.

Goku couldn't help but look at the cause of all of the commotion, Akitsu. Goku took the opportunity to sense out Akitsu's Ki signature before winging her. It was very subdued and stagnant, as if her energy was slowed down to a crawl, which was odd considering energy moves in a rapid, constant state of motion. But the moment their lips touched and she absorbed his Ki, it started to flow freely and her energy signature became more stronger, much more pronounced, the same way Uzume's Ki became stronger when he winged her. Strangely, it was at the same time the crest on her forehead, that was similar to the other crest that was on the upper backs of other Sekirei disappeared. He wondered if that crest was responsible for the suppression of Akitsu's Ki movement.

"I-I don't understand how it possible for a scraped number to be winged at all." Homura said with disbelief as he looked toward Akitsu, who was sitting next to Goku with an stoic expression on her face, with wariness and scorn.

Goku looked at Homura with confusion etched on face at his blatant hostility at Akitsu. "What wrong with that? Considering how you protect non-winged Sekirei from being forcibly winged from an Ashikabi, I thought you of all people would be happy she gotten winged to an Ashikabi she was responding to?"

Homura shook his head, "It not that, it just she was with No. 43 Yomi when they were getting Kusano."

The aforementioned plant Sekirei was hiding behind Minato in fear when Homura mentioned the now terminated Yomi. Minato placed a reassuring hand on top of her head in order to calm her down. Kusano looked towards Minato with a grateful smile before snuggling the left side of Minato. He was worried what happened to Goku and Uzume when they were carrying an unconscious Musubi, who was resting in Minato's room.

"Maybe, but if wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here at all." Goku responded.

As all of this was going on, Miya was sitting calmly sipping tea, letting the soothing substance relieve the some of the tension the discussion was bringing.

"If what Goku-san said is correct, then we owe Akitsu-san our gratitude, isn't that right Homura-san?" Miya inquired.

For a moment, Homura didn't say anything until he let out a sigh, "I suppose an apology is in order Akitsu."

The Ice Sekirei look at her opposite with no change in expression what so ever before replying, "Ah." she paused before continuing, "I accept." she finished quietly.

Goku nodded his head in approval, glad to see everything was coming together.

"There's still the matter of the Sekireis that attack you Goku-san." Miya said.

Goku's mini celebration came to an crashing halt as soon Miya said that. While he maintain an innocent facade on the outside, inside he was panicking. What can he tell them? That the people who attack him, Uzume and Musubi was not Sekirei, but aliens that served an all-powerful galactic dictator that destroyed his home planet, and by extension, the Saiyan race, that he defeated on Planet Namek by transforming into the very cause the brought him to do such an thing? No, so he did the only thing that he could think of.

However, before he could say a word, Matsu interrupted him, "Miya-tan! You got to see this, the Chairman is speaking right now!" she said in a frantic pace.

With that everybody looked at the T.V screen in the dining room and saw a white haired man wearing glasses, with a white suit and a coat with an collar that look entirely too big going around his neck. He was facing the camera with an enormous grin of amusement stretched across his face.

Goku felt Uzume and Akitsu stiffen around him. He looked towards them and saw looks of wariness and loathing. Apparently whoever this person is, he probably wasn't well liked by those two...or by Miya and Homura if the spike in their Ki signatures was anything to judge by. While Kusano was holding Minato's hand looking at the screen with child-like wonder, Matsu was looking at the man with apprehension.

The man took a deep breath before speaking, "People of Shin Tokyo, it is at this time I have to inform you of some dreadful news!" he spoke excitingly that contradict the forewarning. "You see we found the most unusual specimen around the abandoned warehouse district. It was such a unique found that I order an quarantine around those parts in order to study more of this marvelous discovery!"

'Well, that the first useful thing he has ever done.' Uzume thought with much spite. When she turned to Goku however, she saw his face go pale at the announcement. "Go-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Goku didn't hear her as he considered the consequences of what they might find.

Then the man excitement seem to deflate before continuing, "Unfortunately, we never have the chance of discovering more ever since this happened." he said before the scene changed.

Miya, Matsu, and Uzume gasped in shock and horror while Minato covered Kusano's eyes. Goku and Homura just stared at the screen with utter disbelief.

The Abandoned Warehouse district was completely destroyed. All that was left was multiple craters that nearly span over a mile as the smoking wreckage was dying out.

"As you can see, the research team along with the district was completely wiped out along with body, shame." he said in disappointment before regain the self-amused smile, "But, the Sekirei Plan will continue as scheduled as there are still over 18 unwinged Sekirei out there, all waiting for their Ashikabis to ascend to the age of the gods. Rest assured this minor set back will not hinder this in the slightest. I look forward to your progress, especially to the one named Son Goku. Ja ne." The monitor went off.

At this the former King Kai's student shook his head in surprise, 'Did I hear him correctly? That doesn't matter, those bastards leveled the place in order to destroy the evidence of their arrival. But why go to such measures? They only exposing themselves! This doesn't make any sense.' he thought.

"What Sekirei could have done this?" Minato asked bewilderingly.

Goku didn't answer as he was contemplating what to do. The longer this 'Sekirei Plan went on, the more likelihood Frieza's men become involved and that does not bode well for the inhabitants of this city.

**Scene Break**

"Ku ku ku, that will keep them those m-m-m-meddling pests off our backs for awhile."

"My Lord, will this not reveal ourselves to the people below?" General Kyuden asked.

"Ha, they can look all the want, from our p-p-p-position they never find us. Though for the time being we will keep watch of the events below.

For a moment nothing was said as Kyuden was contemplating the wisdom of his master's words before nodding his head, "As you command Lord Magus."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a while cause I was busy, Chapter 14 is a little short so sorry about that, but don't expect all the chapters to be short.

Disclaimer: Go see Chapter 1.

Sekireis sometimes dream of their Ashikabis they are reacting to, case in point with Kusano(or Kuu-chan as Minato affectionately called her) calling out out to Minato and the same happens to Ashikabis. Usually most Sekireis would revel in the fact that they are reacting to their destined mate since that was they live for ever since landing on planet Earth for there is no greater joy to a Sekirei than spending an eternity with their love ones.

No. 09, Tsukiumi was not one of them however.

The Water Sekirei considers herself above her sisters to the point that she doesn't need an Ashikabi to unleash her true power and was consent with being by herself, proving to be the Strongest Sekirei without an Ashikabi.

For over a month she been prowling around the streets of Tokyo, seeking out Homura, her flame-wielding counterpart and rival, trying to prove her superiority over him.

However today, she was dreaming and she realizes with dread that she is reacting to a nearby Ashikabi.

What so strange about this dream however was the vision itself.

Unlike the sky blue clear skies of Earth, it was light green with three suns instead of one with the waters as green as the sky themselves with oddly blue colored land. It gave off a peaceful atmosphere unlike Tokyo's crowded, noisy, and suffocating streets. There was one problem though.

This wasn't Tokyo. She highly doubt she was on Earth.

"What the hell is this place?", Tsukiumi muttered as she look around, hoping to find any recognizable landmark. But in doing so, she spotted a man with his back towards her wearing a orange gi with a blue shirt underneath, the most obvious feature though was the man's raven spiky hair as it was sprayed out in multiple directions that couldn't possibly be natural.

However, all of that was lost to Tsukiumi as she glared at him, "So your the filthy Ashikabi I'm reacting to?"

If the spiky-haired man heard her, he gave no indication as he made no movement.

"I know you hear me you damn monkey!", she shrieked.

As soon she finished that, the man turned around faster than Tsukiumi could react to and took a step backwards in shock and fear. Tsukiumi never imagine a human's glare could ever invoke a strong feeling of fear from her. But the way his pitch-black eyes bore through her as he was staring straight at her soul made her feel small or insignificant.

Though the baser part of her being, one that she been trying to suppress noted he look quite handsome. There's something about the way his body posture looked, if as she was looking at seasoned warrior instead of a lowly human.

Her observations was cut short when his legs spread out and he lowered his arms to his sides as his face went from a neutral clam to a fierce, snarling expression as he gritted his teeth in a painful effort to...do something. What it was, she didn't know, but as she continue to look in curiosity she notice some of the ground around him are lifting up as they were bring uprooted from an invisible force, the same with his hair.

As all of this was going on Tsukiumi was looking at him with akin to awe and fear as she tried to figure out what was going on. As she look closely, she could have sworn she saw his hair flashed to gold and his black eyes changed to a beautiful sea green for only the briefest of moments before a blinding flash of golden light engulf her vision...

**Scene Break**

Then she quickly open her eyes as she look around in bewilderment as scanned around the building she was standing on. As she looked around she noticed she was back to Tokyo as her dream ended.

As she was panting from her abrupt awakening, she tried to make sense about her vision she had.

"What the hell was that all about?" she questioned.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long This is the first chapter that I will be putting power levels. I will explain more after the chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

"You had a dream of a Sekirei reacting to you?" Uzume bewilderingly questioned Goku as she was holding one of Goku's arms, putting it in-between her massive chest with Akitsu doing the same, which is quite a feat considering how muscular Goku's limbs are.

Goku, to Uzume's and Akitsu's disappointment, didn't really notice nor cared where his arms was placed at the moment as they were in Matsu's room, which was a hidden compartment at the end of the hallway on the second floor, after Uzume's suggestion when Goku told them about his recent vision.

"Yeah, though I must have caught her in a bad mood or something since she threaten to kill me before throwing a wave of water me." Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as he said that Uzume and Matsu shared a knowing glance before Uzume spoke, "Um, did she have blond hair and was wearing a dress with a very short skirt that stops just above her thighs?" she hesitantly asks.

Goku looked at Uzume surprised that she was able to get an accurate description of the woman, "Uh yeah, do you know her?" he asked.

Uzume and Matsu sighed simultaneously before the hacker spoke, " No. 9 Tsukiumi, the Sekirei of Water, known to hate Ashikabis."

Goku looked at Matsu questioningly before Uzume interjected, "Because she fears that an Ashikabi will take advantage of her, therefore she convince herself she doesn't need one and is the strongest Sekirei without one." She then paused for a second before continuing, "Go-kun, we may have to defend ourselves if we are going after her as she may attack before listening to reason." After that she smirked, "Of course she may have to go through us." she stated."

"Ah." A voice drew Goku as he turned towards his left where Akitsu was holding his left arm more firmly, pushing it deeper within her cleavage, "I will not allow anybody to harm Goku-sama." she finished softly.

Goku, however was unperturbed as he was considering his actions. On one hand he had a Sekirei reacting to him, but based on what Uzume and Matsu said she doesn't not want to be winged. Is it possible that a Sekirei could react to somebody against their will?

It was then Goku gave his answer, "No I will not wing her."

Matsu, Uzume and Akitsu all look at Goku with utter disbelief.

"W-what? Go-kun do you realize what saying?" Uzume asked with no small amount of concern in her voice.

"This is a reacting Sekirei we're talking about Goku-tan. Rejecting Tsukiumi, despite her attitude towards Ashikabis, is not something to take lightly." Matsu argued.

It was then Goku looked at Matsu sternly, "And forcibly winging a Sekirei, regardless if she reacting to me, is also not something to take lightly."

It was then Matsu understood Goku's intentions.

She then pushed up her glasses with her finger and look at Goku with a serious expression before speaking, "Goku-tan, while your intentions are well intended, it may be misplaced in this case."

Goku looked at her questioningly, "How so?"

"It's one thing to forcefully wing a Sekirei against his or her will, but to ignore a reacting Sekirei is worse than all the pain and suffering you can inflect upon them." Matsu finished.

It took Goku a moment, but then he realize that Sekirei aren't like Humans. Different species meant different ideologies.

Still though he didn't feel comfortable winging Tsukiumi when she didn't want to be winged.

Sensing his discomfort, Uzume spoke, "If she truly reacting then you aren't forcing her. You can't exactly force a Sekirei to react to you, it something that has to natural."

"She right."

The occupants of Mastu's room turned to the person that just spoke as she walked towards Goku.

"Musubi?" Uzume asked bewilderingly.

However, none of them are more surprised than Goku. While she look the same from her outwards appearance, it was her Ki that told a different story. Just like before at the destroyed Abandon Warehouse District, her Ki was like a blazing inferno, completely over taking Musubi's lively, if somewhat scattered, Ki signature.

"We Sekireis live for the day to be with our Ashikabis." 'Musubi' said while holding her right hand to her heart as she closed her eyes. "To be without our destined ones is a condemning existence to us." As she walk to Goku she opened her eyes and gave Akitsu a passing glance. As brief as it was, Goku saw a look of happiness and...envy? After that she stop right in front of Goku, "I sense a very kind and loving spirit within you. It would be a shame to deprive Tsukiumi of that. All I ask that you please reconsider your decision." she finished as she look towards Goku with a smile that would light up a Continent for years.

As Goku thought about 'Musubi' words, her energy signature changed again and when he look at her, Musubi was looking around in confusion like she didn't realize she walked into the room. When she looked at Goku her eyes widened before greeting him, "Ah good morning Goku-sama!" she bowed.

Goku was at a loss for words, he turn to Uzume and Matsu for an explanation when all he got from them was a helpless shrug of their shoulders to signify that they were as confused as he was.

"Um, Musubi-san, do you remember what you just said to me?" he asked warily.

She put her finger to the side of her cheek as if she was trying to remember an event that happened not even 30 seconds ago.

"Nope" she replied, "Did I said something important?"

'Hm, Just like before, she doesn't remember anything." Goku thought before returning a smile to Musubi, "Nah, it all right, want to train before Miya-san cooks breakfast?" he asked.

Musubi's eyes suddenly sparked to life at the sound of sparing what she considers a strong opponent, "I would be honored to spar against you Goku-sama, I've learned much from Landlady-sama." she hopped up and down with her usual excitement.

Goku chuckled with his grin still in place, "Yeah, I haven't been able to spar much against you or Miya-san, it's a great opportunity to see how far you've come. I'll be down shortly."

Musubi nodded her head rapidly to the point that Goku thought her head would've fallen off if she went any faster when she head down stairs to prepare.

Before he could leave, Uzume called to him, "Go-kun, are you going to wing Tsukiumi?"

He then turned to Uzume, Akitsu, and Matsu, and gave them his usual Son grin before saying, "We'll see what she says when we find her."

**Scene Break**

On the mountains of Mt. Fuji, MBI soldiers was surveying the crash site of a spaceship that landed over a month ago.

As the soldiers was patrolling the crash site, one of them saw a figure wrapped in a brown cloak walking towards them. Another soldier ran up to the figure, intercepting him before he could move further.

"Stop right there! This is a restricted area, unauthorized personal do not belong here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The cloaked figure let out a quiet, dark chuckle, "I'm afraid I can't do that, you have something that belongs to us. I came to return it."

'Us?' The man questioned when he adopted a more aggressive stance while readying the assault rifle in his hands, "Sir this is your last warning, turn around and walk away."

Apparently this action caused the other soldiers to come to his position, each of them holding their weapons in case of the worst case scenario.

The imposing person let out a snort, unfazed of the rising tension, "I admire your commitment to your duty, however it is misplaced here. Either step aside, or this will not end pleasantly."

This was the last straw, "It must be a rouge Sekirei, shoot him, but don't kill him!"

At that declaration the soldiers open fire. Continuous fire filled the air for over a minute as bullets flew towards their targets.

After they stopped firing, they took in the sight before them.

The mysterious figure was still standing after a moment of silence.

"What? B-b-but he should be riddled with bullets!" They thought that the figure would move and not just stand there like he wasn't being fired upon him. They feared that they may accidentally shot him fatally.

To their surprise and disbelief, he raised his right hand, that was covered in a white glove, outstretched all the way to his chest level and opened it and from it a bunch of small-shaped objects fell to the ground in front of him.

To the soldiers' horror they realize it was bullets, the same bullets that they have fired right at the man.

As soon the last bullet dropped, he placed his hand upwards with his palm facing towards the soldiers as he smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The last thing the soldiers saw was a huge yellow beam that completely engulfed them as they were slowly incinerated all the way down to their cells.

**Power Levels**

(Hurpa-durp I forgot to up power levels my bad. :P)

Uzume: 180

Musubi: 220

Akitsu: 200

Matsu: 135

Homura: 189

Goku: 150

Miya: 360

*Note this does NOT take into account of Noritos and Kaio-ken.*


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Hiya, sorry that took so long, I can see the power levels has raised quite a fuss and I can understand that bringing Goku from his 150 million(Super Saiyan) to and 157(this and some others may change depending on the story) is quite disturbing. However the reason I did this because the Sekirei while powerful in their own world is ridiculously outclassed by even humans(least trained ones) in Dragon Ball much less the aliens(Saiyans, Namekians, etc), so it was absolutely essential that I limit Goku(and others) power level to a reasonable level least they steamroll every single thing imaginable and that would be boring. Dragon Ball may be a manga that take martial arts to a ridiculous level, but what most people look over is that they didn't get there by sitting on their asses. They train to the last drop Ki left in their body(there are some beings that are born powerful, Frieza is the most prime example). Beside, unlike most Ashikabis, Goku is nowhere near helpless and is certainly powerful enough to defeat most Sekireis by himself. They only Sekirei that outclass Goku is the Discipline Squad or at least Karasuba, Miya, and some others. Even then you can bet your life that Goku will give out one hell of a fight before falling down, and even then Goku being a Saiyan can close the power gap with some good old training and Zenkai(revival power). Hopefully you guys will enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: 16 Chapters in and I still have to repeat it?

As the clocked being survey his handiwork of the slaughtering of the MBI soldiers, he wasted no time as he headed towards the crash site. Along the way he press the button on the scouter he was wearing on the right side of his face.

"General Kyuden, I'm heading towards the signal we picked up, had to take care of a few annoying flies on the way." he spoke.

"Such is the fate of those who go against Frieza-sama." Kyuden said coldly. "Ivru-san, do you see the ship?"

However Ivru was frozen still as he did see the ship as recognition struck across his face.

"Ivru-san? Are you there?" Kyuden questioned.

Shaking his head to bring himself out of his daze he responded, "Y-yes Sir, I see the ship."

After a moment of silence Kyuden spoke, "Well?"

"I-i-it's one of ours sir."

"...What!? Are you sure it one of ours?" Kyuden asked with disbelief imbedded in his voice

**Scene Break**

In outer space, just outside of Earth is a black and white spaceship of circular design orbiting outside of the planet.

Sitting on a high-raised chair made of some unknown black shiny material that completely shines despite the lack of light inside the ship is a alien being of small statue, probably 5'2 inches in height. His appearance is akin to a humanoid lizard, with some of his scales, light yellowish in color, sticking upwards on his back. His hands, with three fingers on each one griping the armrest, tightened as he heard the news from his best scout, Irvu, report the signal they picked up a couple of days ago.

"O-o-one of our ships?" he asked out loud.

"Yes Lord Magus." Kyuden responded before turning to one of the monitors showing Ivru, "Are you sure it's one of our ships."

All eyes were on Kyuden he relay the message from Ivru.

However none of them were prepared for the bombshell Ivru was about to drop.

"Not just ours. But one of the Ginyu's Force Ships." Ivru spoke.

You could hear a pin drop due to the silence befallen the ship as even the workers and coordinators that was operating the monitors stopped working thanks in part from the revelation.

"T-t-the Ginyu's Force? Frieza-sama's bodyguards?" Magus crooked out.

"Yes sir." Ivru responded nervously.

As Magus sit there, letting the mind-blowing, information settle in his mind, he wondered did Frieza finally found them and are taking them home? But his hope died as logic blared out in his head. The Ginyu Force always traveled in groups, they rarely ever go solo missions unless told by Frieza. But what does this mean? That someone managed to defeat one the Ginyu Force? At this Magus frowned, 'That's absurd! There should be no one that could defeat one the Ginyu Force. They're composed of the strongest being in the universe second only to Frieza. So why is there a Ginyu ship here?' he thought.

"Sir?" Kyuden looked towards Magus as he told Ivru to wait.

"Bring the ship here, we'll take a look at the last video recording before it came to this dimension." he ordered.

"Understood." Ivru said before the monitor displaying him cease transmission.

Kyuden address his master, "Sir, what about him?"

Magus shifted his eyes to his subordinate, "We'll deal with him when the time comes, if not then we leave him here suffer in this pathetic Universe."

**Scene Break**

As Ivru cut off communication with Kyuden, he was receiving another transmission, though he noted it was not decrypted, making him smirk as he recognize who it is.

After pressing the button, he was greeted with static until it eventually cleared, "Is this a secure line?" a voice communicated.

"Yes." Ivru responded.

"Good, what's the situation."

"...It was quite a strange series of events, for one, we came to a planet called Earth because we received a signal that was similar to one of ours a couple of days ago. It appear some light-years away from Earth's Orbit before it ceased. Originally, we thought it was Frieza's men from some faction that come to our aid." Ivru outlined.

"Was it?"

"Yes, but not only it was ours, but it belong to one of the Ginyu Force." he explained.

"...Really?"

"Yes, I saw the insignia on top of the door, there no mistaking it."

"Hm, very interesting predicament. The Ginyu Force don't get solo missions, they always travel in groups. So how is this ship here?"

"Magus is planning to overlook the last recording to assess the situation before we make our move." Ivru stated before continuing, "I may have a theory though."

"Oh do tell."

"A couple days ago when I was sent on a scouting mission of the general area of the crash site, I came across multiple power levels in the middle of a forest surrounded in a urban area. Though I was unable to get a clear reading since it was brief. Most likely a semi-encounter that was over when I got there. I reported to Kyuden and he says he'll assess the situation. I don't know what happened but when I contacted him he told me that he left two men to handle a couple women and man at some land site what he believed is a storage warehouse land site." Ivru said.

The sender responded with a grunt, "Always was an arrogant prick Kyuden was, probably thought it was beneath him to handle grunts' work."

"I would agree with you there, but the power level he received though made me want to question his judgment, the two females' power level he gotten from them is 146 and 157." Ivru respond.

"...Wait, 146 and 157?! Correct me if I'm wrong, but when we came to this dimension by accident you said that Kyuden' soldiers power level went from 950 to 145. So why would he leave two of his men that are weaker than him?"

"Simple, Kyuden didn't care about them, to him they are expendable. They can replace those two with little effort, with the amount of planets we took over since we came here." Ivru said with disdain.

"Indeed. But what about the male?"

Ivru hesitated before answering, "That is the strangest part, Kyuden said that his power level is 1."

"...1?! Are you sure he said that?"

"Yes." he responded.

"But that's impossible not even the weakest being in both here and in our Universe has a power level of 1. Unless..."

"He can control his power level and fool the scouters like you can." Ivru finished for him "That means he must be like us, not from this dimension."

As soon he said that his scouter pick up three signals headed towards him, one in particular was fast approaching his back side.

He quickly turned to see a fist covered in a fighting glove and a shade of pink hair just barely in his peripheral vision. The fist went through cloak Ivru was wearing, all the way to the back. As the person retracted their arm, the cloak fell lifelessly to the ground in front of the aggressor.

"Huh, Where did he go?" a very feminine voice shrieked in outrage.

A sound of a barely restrained laughter filled the attacker's ears, "Nice going Benitsubasa, you really showed him."

The now identified attacker, Benitsubasa, turn her head and glared her pinkish eyes toward her barely tolerable comrade, "I like to see you do better Haihane!" she shouted.

"That would be a moot point since both you will be sent to Hell very soon."

Both Benitsubasa and Haihane turned to the sound to see a man that looked be slightly older that Benitsubasa, but younger than Haihane. Now that the cloak he was wearing was gone, thanks to Benitsubasa, they were able to see him wear armor that cover the blue spandex that covered his quite muscular body and limbs with the exception of his hands and feet which were covered in white gloves and boots. He had a thin, crystal chain that don't look to be made of any material made on Earth wrapped around his head, the same with his small earrings that was barely covered by his light blue hair that stopped above his shoulders. A device that covered one his bright green eyes on his right with green lens was displaying a message that neither of them could read. If it weren't for his pale blue skin color, he would certainly pass for human if he change his attire.

"Ivru! Are still there?"

Ivru raised his right hand over the button, "I'm going to have to call you right back, I have company."

"...Well we'll continue the conversation later, don't keep them too long."

Ivru had to suppress a grimace when he was reading the power level for those two, "I'll give you the update when I'm done, Master." he then press the button once to shut off communications before turning a sharp gaze toward what can describe two young women, though the one wrapped in bandages with the blue hair covering one of her eyes with those finger like blades she was wearing appeared to be slightly more mature than the one with the pink hair wearing some strange dark-color shirt that only have one sleeve present and wearing shorts that looked completely tight around her lower areas, probably some form of spandex like the one he was wearing. All in all they look like a couple of punk kids that he slaughtered all too often.

But the reading he was getting from them suggest differently.

"209 and 210, that quite a reading, right around my power level." Ivru muttered.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" The pink one screamed.

Ivru sneered, "I don't really have to answer that, but if you must know, I'm your executioner. The two of you must really..." he slowly stopped as he remembered something he forgot.

'Wait, two? But the scouter picked up three! Where's the other on-'

Before Ivru could finish the thought, the scouter picked up another presence that Ivru was about to mention to his left. He turned towards the signal to see a gray haired woman who look much older, or least more womanly than the other two wearing an all black body suit, with an extremely short skirt that barely stopped above her thighs, black heels that covered the rest of her legs and a cloak that as dark as the outfit she was wearing. The most prominent feature though was a long, thin, and slightly curved sword she was carrying in her right hand.

But to Ivru, the most shocking thing about her was her power level.

"3-3-315!" he said with dread, unwittingly voicing his thoughts out loud.

The woman simply cocked her head to the side in confusion, "315? Is that your way praying to whatever maker you hold above you?" she asked coolly.

She would not get an answer as Ivru was absolutely shaking in fright, so much so that he almost didn't register the punch that slammed into the right side of his face as he was flying away hundreds of meters from where Benitsubasa stuck him, with a smug look a satiation on her face.

Almost.

He quickly got his wits about him though and did a back flip till he landed on his feet and launched towards Benitsubasa nearly faster than when she knocked him off his feet.

Surprised that not only he was able recover quickly, but what look like to her, completely gliding over the ground, she was unable to mount a defense when Ivru forced his left knee into her stomach. Benitsubasa was doubled over his knee, gasping in pain. His strength along with momentum of dashing quickly towards her knocked the wind out her, leaving her completely open to a elbow completely at the middle of her back, slamming her face first into the ground.

Ivru was about to slam a boot to the back of her head when from the corner of his eyes he spotted a rushing blur rapidly heading toward his back. He saw one the pink one comrades, Haihane he believed, pointing one of her claws at his back with the intent of killing him or paralyzing him which ever come first.

Imagine Haihane surprise when she hit noting but air.

"Huh, it like he can suddenly disappear!" she said.

"Above you."

Haihane, Benitsubasa, as she got off the ground holding her stomach in an effort to alleviate the pain, and the third woman looked up in disbelief as they saw Ivru floating above then a hundred feet in the air, glaring down at them.

"I don't know who you are, but you three just dug your graves. You are a fool to attack me, rest assured when you see me again, me and my Master will put you down like the weaklings you are." he spoke before flying off west with a trail of blue energy trailing behind his flight path.

After a moment of silence of watching Ivru fly off, Haihane decided to voice her confusion, "Karasuba, what just happened?"

The aforementioned Karasuba was still looking in the direction Ivru left before a bloodthirsty grin that nearly unnerved Haihane and Benitsubasa, "A worthy opponent to kill."

**Scene Break**

As often in his fights, Goku always got the thrill of fighting a strong opponent and Musubi is no different. Every punch and kick she launched at Goku is utterly infused with power. She did say that saw was the power-type, a Sekirei who fights mainly with her fist or weapons. So it would stand to reason that they would be powerful, though how powerful in comparison to others is remain to be seen.

As Goku dodge and parry every blow Musubi sent his way, making sure to strengthen his limbs with Ki, a lesson he learned when he first fought her, as he blocked a straight kick aimed at his skull with his right forearm.

'She improved!' Goku noted with a smirk. 'Guess training with Miya-san had pushed her skills up a notch.'

Like last time Uzume, Miya, Homura, and Minato was watching the spar with three newcomers in the form of Matsu, Kusano, and Akitsu.

"Impressive Musubi, I see you manage to control your attacks in a coordinated fashion." Goku praised as he bend back his upper body to dodge a roundhouse kick from Musubi that was nearly identical to the one Goku launched when he first spar with her a couple days ago. 'And it looks like she taking notes from out spar too.' he thought.

"Hai Goku-sama, Landlady-sama has pushed me very hard during our training." Musubi responded as she lean her head to the left where Goku's counter punch would have hit her.

Goku nodded his head as he spare a glance towards Miya as she was watching the spar intensely, 'Probably in an effort to recognize my fighting style before fighting me.' Goku thought.

"Indeed, but there is a problem." Goku said.

"Oh what that Goku-sama?" Musubi asked when threw a kick to Goku's midsection.

To the surprise of everybody, Goku caught Musubi's kick by slamming his left elbow and his left knee on her ankle.

"You left yourself wide open." Goku stated before releasing Musubi's ankle while simultaneously twisting his body, launching a sweeping low kick parallel to the ground, knocking Musubi off her feet, making her yelp before landing on her round behind.

As Goku straighten back up, he lowered his hand towards Musubi allowing her to grab it as Goku pulled her back on her feet. "You done well, but don't telegraph your movements to much or your opponent will read through you." he advises.

Musubi, with stars in her eyes, nodded with gratitude, "Hai Goku-sama."

Goku turned around to the sound of applause coming from the spectators, with Uzume being the loudest, "Go Go-kun!" she cheered!"

Goku bowed when suddenly he received a telepathic message.

'_Goku! Goku! Can you hear me?_'

Goku eyes widen with disbelief as he recognize the voice.

'_King Kai?_'


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I'm very sorry for not updating in a while but work and life happens, but here's Chapter 17.

Disclaimer: Go see Chapter 1.

_'Goku! Goku! Can you hear me?'_

Goku was stiff frozen as he heard the familiar Deity's voice in his head. He looked around to see everybody looking at him perplexed. He soon realize that he was standing in the same spot where he was sparing with Musubi.

"Go-kun, all you alright?" Uzume asked with concern.

Goku quickly scratch the back of his head and put out the most convincing carefree smile he can possibly give out, "What are you talking about Uzume-san? Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled.

Unfortunately, he has a better chance of convincing a piece of wood.

'_Goku, Are you there?_' King Kai shouted.

Goku momentary cringed from the loud voice in his head, choose to reply telepathy to him before things get more awkward, '_Yeah King Kai, I'm here, but were going to have to take this somewhere more secluded.'_

_'Oh thank Kami I found you, It was only by luck that I found your energy signature through the masses of the Multiverse, but I don't remember it being this small before?'_ King Kai questioned.

_'I'll explain it all King Kai, but I'm trying to convince Uzume-san that I'm OK.' _Goku explained.

_'…Who?'_

Goku temperately cut off the mental connection between King Kai to speak with Uzume and the rest of the on lookers.

"Uh look, sorry for spacing out back there, I was just thinking that I want to go for a walk somewhere."

At this Akitsu and Uzume exchange concerned glances before Uzume responded, "Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened a couple of days ago?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Goku reassured her.

However Miya choose to intervene, "Ah speaking of that Goku-san, you never did tell me who attacked you, Uzume-san and Musubi-san.?

"A-a-ah don't worry Miya-san, I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise." Goku franticly wave his hands in front of him.

_'Will you hurry up, there's something I have to explain to you!' _King Kai said.

After getting a reluctant nod from Miya(more so from Uzume and Akitsu) Goku walked from the back yard where he was sparing with Musubi and went out to the front gate, With no particular direction in mind, he walked the streets of Shin Tokyo until he couple of blocks away from Izumo Inn. Seeing quite a few people around he went to the nearest secluded alleyway and, when he sensed nobody nearby, reestablish mental communication with King Kai, '_All right King Kai, I'm happy to hear from you again, but how did you know I was in this Universe?'_

_'Well aside from a visitor from the Universe your now occupying, Your friends decided to use the Namekian's Dragon Ball to revive you and Krillen after we thought you died on Planet Namek since Porunga can revive a person more than once regardless if they died before.' _King Kai explained.

Hearing that Krillen was revived has lifted a huge burden on Goku's heart. He been worried ever since Yamcha and Krillen went to Namek. Watching his friend get killed in from him by Frieza has reminded him of the former Monk's death at the hands of Piccolo Daimao. But then Goku remembered a very important fact about revival.

_'But what about the fact the Krillen died on Planet Namek and the Dragon can revive a person at the point where he died, and since the planet was destroyed by Frieza...'_

King Kai choose to cut him off for the sake of alleviate Goku's fears,_'True, but it been a couple of months since the destruction of Namek and Guru, having transfer the title "Keeper of the Dragon Balls" to Moori before he passed away, has told them they can revive Krillen and bring him to earth due to the fact that his body, unlike Vegeta's, was destroyed, making his soul transcend to Otherworld, where King Yemma will allow him to travel to my planet, where he managed to outperform Chiaotsu and Tien in a short amount of time, anyways after they revived Krillen, they attempted to revive you not __knowing that you had survived and in other Universe until Porunga mentioned it.'_

Goku let out a sigh of relief, '_OK, so who the person that visited your planet, you say he came from the Universe I'm in?'_

King Kai let out a snort, _'Well SHE, who call herself Megumi, just happens to explain about the Universe your in, about being called Sekirei who bonds to their mates called Ashikabi and Frieza's men from some faction who have been imposing their dominance to many planets.'_

_'Megumi, could she be the one who brought me here?' _Goku questioned.

_'No she said it was another god who brought you here, but first things first we need to know what this Universe has done to your power level.' _The blue-short deity inquired.

_'Not here' _Goku said as he looked around and use his senses to feel the energy of by-passers. _'Regardless of how low my Ki is, we need to find a secluded location.'_

Agreeing to Goku's request, King Kai looked for nearest island with the lowest amount Ki._ 'There's an island over a hundred miles northeast from where you are, it should be relatively secluded.'_

Nodding his head in confirmation, he looked around to see if anybody is looking. Satisfied, he use the Bukujustu technique for the first time since coming to this Universe and, under King Kai guidance, flew to the island, that unknown to the both of them has a connection with MBI and Sekirei.

**Scene Break**

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean you lost it?"

Ivru flinched as he was being chewed out by Kyuden over the scouter, "I was outmatched, I encountered two beings who is around my power level...and one within your level Kyuden."

There was pause over the Scouter's communication before Kyuden responded, "Really now. Well this complicate things a lot. We need that ship's recording if were going to have any chance of leaving this Universe."

"That not all, if they tried to open the door, they will most assuredly activate the self destruct sequence." Ivru warned.

"Then time is of the essence, we need to storm their stronghold as soon as possible."

"But we have so little information on these creatures and their power levels, we could be heading to our doom."

"I will be coming, that will be more than enough. I will send you the coordinates when we find it, Kyuden out."

After the transmission ceased, Ivru pressed the button on the side of his scouter once to switch to a different frequency.

"Ivru report."

"The Earth creatures have the ship and Kyuden is planning a assault when we find it."

A deep grunting sound droned over the communication, "Troublesome, but at the same time could be used to our advantage."

This piped Ivru's curiosity, "Pray tell Master."

**Scene Break**

After a couple minutes of testing his flight speed, he landed on the King Kai directed him at. It was not a very big island, only a couple of miles wide and it was bare with the exception of an wreckage of some ship, strangely it has the same energy signature as Uzume and the rest of the Sekirei in Izumo Inn, especially Miya. But that for another time as perplexing as it is as Goku landed with one purpose in mind.

_'All right Goku, there should be no one here, so let loose!' _King Kai goaded.

After spreading his legs and putting his fist to his sides he started to focus his Ki all around his body in preparation, _'All right here goes!'_

As his Ki started to swell in his body, he felt the familiar rush of power flowing through his limbs as his Ki circulate to his body for empowerment. However it was nowhere near the peak of his power before coming to this dimension. As soon Goku notice this, he tried to raise Ki level to the utmost maximum, but to his disbelief, he was fast approaching the physical wall, the utter limit to his power.

_'Geez I didn't think they would limit you this much?!' _King Kai exclaimed.

"I'm barely at 22nd Budokai levels." Goku gritted out as an blue aura blazed into existence around his body as the energy levels he exerting started to affect the environment as the rocks started to lift under the influence of Goku's Ki.

**Scene Break**

As the residents of Izumo Inn started dinner without Goku, Uzume and Akitsu barely touched their plates as the absence of the most lively occupant, second only to Musubi, was painfully weighting down upon them.

It was only after a few moments that Uzume had enough, stood up and said, "No more, it been over an hour when he left and I'm tired of it. I'm going to look for him and when he get back, he'll be under my surveillance 24/7!" She regret not telling Goku the consequences of the bonding, not out fear for her own life, but more for the fact that Goku wouldn't risking himself to an ambush by other Ashikabi, especially by Higa Izumi.

Then Akitsu stood up and stop the pony tailed Sekirei, "Goku-sama is also my Ashikabi, if your looking for him so will I."

Uzume nodded at the Ice user before going upstairs for battle garb, however Miya stopped her, Uzume-san, how are you going to find Goku-san."

Homura decided in interject over the well-being of his fellow Sekirei, "He could be anywhere and you and Akitsu could be vulnerable to an assault."

"I don't give a damn!" Uzume shouted, her concern over Goku letting her Sekirei instances consume her as did all of the other Sekirei over their Ashikabi's well-being. "He out all alone while I'm sitting on my ass fretting! Well I'm going to do something about th-" She was suddenly cut off as she felt a massive surge of energy grow at a rapid pace within her body. As her Sekirei crest on the upper back of her shoulder started to glow, transparent wings flew out, but unlike before where it was white when Goku winged her it was blazing blue, spreading out in jubilation for the new found power she experiencing.

'What going on! M-my body it feel so hot, s-s-s-so good.' Uzume thought as she moaned with pleasure.

She was not the only one however as Akitsu grabbed her chest in an vain effort to calm her rapidly beating heart as she felt the same sensations as Uzume felt, including her Sekirei crest shining before her Icy wing sprayed forth from her back. As Homura, Minato, Musubi, Kuu and Matsu look on in shock and amazement at the spectacle, completely speechless at sight Homura turned to Matsu for answers, "What the hell is happening with those two?"

However Matsu was just as stumped at the host, "I don't know they could be reacting to Goku, but I only seen these type of effect when Sekirei is under a Norito."

Not satisfied with the answer he turned to Miya, only to see her on knees and hands on the floor panting and sweating. Alarmed Homura and Minato helped her up, "Miya-san your burning up, do you have a fever?" Minato asked.

Homura looked at him critically before answering, "Sekirei don't catch fevers or any kind of sickness you people catch. It almost she is reacting to someone, but that impossible, she was already winged by Takehito, she shouldn't be able to react to anybody else."

"Wait winged?" Musubi asked before realizing what Homura meant, "Ah Landlady-Sama is a Sekirei! No wonder she so strong." she said excitingly.

Homura realizing he let out something that shouldn't be mentioned, but his concern over Miya over ruled the guilt felt as he and Matsu was perplexed by this sudden turn of events as they have one question in mind.

Who is Miya reacting to?

**Scene Break**

Somewhere, far away from Izumo Mansion was a blond-hair woman with sapphire-blue eyes, wearing a black cloak with a white dress that was indecently short, was panting on the roof of a lone skyscraper, at risk of spilling her bosoms that her dress was barely containing. As she standing with great difficulty, she growled in discontentment.

"He here, I can feel his foul presence, trying to force me to be winged, but I won't l-l-let him, I'll find him and k-k-k-," As the heat within her body swelled, she let out a loud moan, not matter how hard she tried to contain it as her heart started to beat rapidly.

Tsukiumi swore she will find her Ashikabi and kill him...maybe?

**Scene Break**

In another part of the city, where right in front of an Clock Tower that stood above the city was a building in construction.

At the apex of the building was a woman with long-purple hair wearing a absurdly short, tight dress with the same color as her hair that even the most loose women wouldn't dare wear in public. A short while ago she was drinking a bottle of sake trying to drown painful memories of the past, now she was heavily panting with her massive breasts threatening to tear through her clothes.

"My Ashikabi, oh how I never thought I would react to another. Let the winds of destiny guide me to you." she spoke with longing and hope renewed before a sudden gust of wind wrapped around her, obscuring her moment before the winds die down revealing an empty spot where she once stood.

**Scene Break**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ivru stopped as his scouter picked up a rising power level just south from where he was.

"Could it be the one Kyuden was talking about?" He narrowed his eyes at the direction his scouter was calculating the power level. "201 huh? Well I better go meet him then."

In a flash of blue, signifying his surge of Ki, he blasted off to confront the being the piped the interest of his Master.

**Scene Break**

When he felt the limit of his power approach, he suddenly cease his Ki to a set level, letting everything settle to normal. But the feeling Goku has was anything but normal.

'I-I-I can't believe my power so low!' He thought.

King Kai was just a alarmed as Goku is, _'There has to be a reason for this. They wouldn't bring you to this Universe to save it, just to lower your power level in the process.'_

_'I can assure you both that there is a good reason for this.'_

Goku looked around in confusion before King Kai responded, _'So we meet at last.'_


	18. I'm Back!

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a long time. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop this story, in fact I have updated the intro to "The Monkey's Feathers" and I'm currently working on chapter 18. The reason I haven't update in over a couple of months is due to computer problems and internet. It was a long and frustrating road but fortunately my luck turned around and I gotten internet under my control again and hopefully more chapters for yall good folk. And wow, over a 150 reviews, I didn't think my story was that good, thank you. Just for this, I plan on doing a little something for this achievement. On a related note what do you all think of a Metal Gear Rising/Freezing story. I read some of the Freezing manga and it was alright(could change a few things) However I have yet to play Metal Gear Rising but from the videos I seen it looks freaking hype as hell. I would do it but first I'm going to need to play it and of course finish this story so that something to look forward to. I appreciate to the all the readers that keep reading this story even during my absence. But I'm finally back and you'll see more of The Monkey's Feathers. **


	19. Chapter 19

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long but just a little heads up, I'm changing the previous power levels a couple of chapter back and implementing new ones that should fit a little better and if people are still complaining, just know I understand there are stories in Fanfiction that limit DBZ characters power levels just so they could spite them and/or so the authors favorite characters from his/her preferred series can dominate them. But rest assured this is not that story. I'm trying to create an environment where Goku's at his best, being an underdog and overcoming stronger opponents, while at the same time keep him within the Sekirei's limits.

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

In the city of Shin Tokyo, people are going on with their everyday lives despite the fact that the city is under control of certain white haired madman for a game that only a few individuals know of involved with extra-terrestrials. Said man himself was standing over a clock tower that was overlooking the city. As he gazed down the city with amusement eagerly awaiting the signal to progresses to the next step.

"What do you think. Can you feel it, the coming of the Age of Gods!" He moved across the roof in an erratic fashion. "Soon every Sekirei and their chosen Ashikabi will meet occasionally battling for survival until the last Sekirei and Ashikabi will ascend to the heavens and beyond! It is because of this that I-"

Whatever he was about to say will forever go unsaid as was slammed down into the ground, behind him was a white-haired woman in a white lab coat, though it was open which show a black shirt underneath. She was tall even by Japanese standards, but the most striking feature was an eye-patch over her right eye, aside from the aggravated expression on her face as she stands over the man with an outstretched fist.

"Minaka, I'm not even going to ask why you're yelling." As she straightened back to a standing position looking dispassionately where the President of MBI was.

If she was expecting for him to stay down, saw disappointed as he got up from the ground as he wasn't punched at all.

"My dear Takami, you should feel excited, the Sekirei Plan going according to our plan." Minaka said he was dusting off his white coat.

"Really." Takami said while raising an eyebrow, "Cause we sure as hell didn't expect any other beings to get involved.

"It just make things more interesting." Minaka cryptically declared while pushing up his glasses with his finger. "Who knows, these people may shed more light on the mystery of Son Goku."

The white-haired scientist threw a suspicious glance at the MBI President, "Just what do mean about that."

"It will all come in time dear Takami, now even as we speak we are getting closer to the second stage."

Minaka flourish his arms while starring below at the city as if he was addressing to below involved in what he called his 'game'. "And that is when the fun begins." He finished with a laugh that carried across the city until he was once again slammed down into the ground courteously of Takami.

"Baka, you and your silly game can go to hell for all I care, I just want to check up on Minato and Yukari." With that, she left the rooftop feeling ill at ease over the fact the these unknown aliens has just appeared suddenly. With the destruction of the Warehouse District at the Kurabasa Harbor, killing not just one of their own, but wiping out a group MBI field agents and scientists, left her wondering what their intentions are. The ship the Discipline Squad brought in could be the key to figuring out what they are here for. Though to be honest with herself, that just make them a bigger target, but Minaka, excited by the prospect finding more alien technology ordered the ship to be bought in MBI. She just only hope that Minaka hadn't doomed the whole city by doing that.

**Scene Break**

For over a couple of minutes, Uzume and Akitsu have been jumping rooftop to rooftop in a madden pace towards the direction they felt Goku's energy signal due to their bond. And it was during these minutes that the Veiled Sekirei was pondering over the wondrous but disturbing spike of power coming from Goku.

Wondrous as in the feeling of Goku's presence throughout her whole body was something an ecstasy that couldn't be described in words.

Disturbing, however, as in the fact that his presence was growing stronger only for it to stopped and go down suddenly was something that worried both Sekirei to no end.

Uzume was blaming herself for allowing Goku to leave in the first place without either of them. After the spar Musubi, Goku was acting really...off, like something just made him worried. Over what she had no idea, but she does know this, the moment she find him, she going to drag him back to Izumo Inn and force him to explain what is going on with him.

"Hold it right there!"

A shout made both Uzume and Akitsu stop suddenly as the turned to the direction that voice come from. Soon enough they saw a blonde hair woman jumping toward as her black and white dress flutters with jump.

"Great, as if we didn't have enough things to worry about." Uzume said as she blew one of her bangs in frustration.

As the woman land in front of them, she straightened up, walking slowly toward Uzume with a scowl across her face.

"Uzume." The blonde haired Sekirei said she stopped a hundred meters from the aforementioned Sekirei and Akitsu.

"Tsukiumi, surprise, surprise." Uzume responded half-heartily. "Still looking for Homura to 'even the score'?" She let out a snicker she knew of the water welding Sekirei losing streak against her fire using counterpart.

With fierce snarl, Tsukiumi pointed her finger at the cloth using Sekirei, "It just a minor setback I'll even the score with Homura eventually." She then cross her arms, making her assets more pronounced. To this day, Uzume wondered that if Tsukiumi even know what she doing or what she's wearing could be an act of seduction, which is ironic considering the fact that she against being bonded to an Ashikabi, calming they are perverted monkeys. "However." She continued as she pointed at Uzume, " Since I found you instead, my second rival, I can get a good workout with you before finding Homura."

Uzume rolled her eyes while Akitsu just stares at Tsukiumi with a blank expression. It was then Uzume gotten a wicked idea before responding, "Well when you put it like that I suppose I could indulge your request, though I don't usually go for opposite sex, oh well." she shrugged.

Tsukiumi just looked blankly at Uzume before realization downed upon her with a force of a hammer as face turned crimson red at the implied suggestion as she shouted, "Y-you baka, I meant fighting, FIGHTING!"

"Well geez, I know that already, what did you think I was talking about?" Uzume looked at Tsukiumi with a faux look of suspicion. "You are not thinking of anything perverted, are you?"

"I-i, I was just... I meant to.. say that." Tsukiumi shuddered as her blush grew even redder if that was possible. She shook her head and took a moment to compose herself before responding, "Don't toy with me, you know what I want, so why don't you give it to me now!"

"Oh my, so aggressive, I didn't think you were like that?" Uzume continue to tease Tsukiumi as has her face to her hands as look away from her, looking like schoolgirl who just encounter her crush.

At this point, the water Sekirei was nearly frothing at the mouth in outrage at Uzume's teasing, before the cloth Sekirei decided enough was enough, "Look I don't have time to play with you right now, We have to leave right now. So good luck with your...conquest of Homura." With a wink, she and Akitsu was about to jump before Tsukiumi stopped them.

"You are looking for your Ashikabi aren't you?" She asked.

Uzume and Akitsu suddenly froze before the cloth user turn to look at Tsukiumi, her playful demeanor replaced by a serious and wary look. "How did you know about that?" she asked.

The water welding Sekirei looked down, turning her head away from them for a moment before saying, "You two are heading in the same direction I felt his presence at."

Akitsu and Uzume looked at her surprised that she able to feel the same thing they did. It only brought one question to them: How many Sekirei also felt it?

**Scene Break**

As Goku waited with baited breath for the voice to answer him, he was suddenly assaulted with a vision of a red head woman with a face that can only be described as angelic along with the rest of her body, wearing a long red dress that had slit on the side that showed her long legs. The dress itself was simple yet somehow glowed with otherworldly glow. It was then Goku realize that somehow he was located at some kind of mental realm instead at the island. Being a adapt at image training by Kami and King Kai, he was able to recognize the signs.

"So your Son Goku, huh? Your a lot more handsome than Megumi gave credit." She finished with a smile.

Goku blushed at the praise as he scratch the back of his head. "Um thanks. But before we can begin, can King Kai hear us through here?"

_'Yes, I still can hear both of you. Who do think I am. I been known to communicate across different planes of reality many times, so you being in a mental dimension is of no challenge to me.' _King Kai responded.

Goku let out a sigh of relief, "OK now that has been established, are you the one who brought me to this Universe?"

At this the red head nodded her head, "Yes, though it was without consequence, as I'm sure you notice by now. If we had brought you to our Universe as the way you were before, you would have cause our Universe to become unstable and would have collapse, and with the pathway to your Universe open, the backlash might have destroyed yours too." She said solemnly.

"_Hm, make sense, when dealing with cross Universe travel, anything can go wrong, not just for the subject crossing but the Universes that are connected due to the crossing." _King Kai explained.

Goku nodded. Even though his energy levels are a mere shadow of what it once was, it was probably for the best.

"Ah but rest assured, your... how do you call it... Ki?" She asked before continuing after Goku nodded in confirmation, "Yes, your Ki will be returned to normal when go back to your Universe."

Goku felt relived, he's not like Vegeta, but even he can understand the fact that all your hard work had just been erased didn't feel right to him, even if it was for the right reasons. Though there was something felt like he was forgetting...then it came back to him.

"Ah excuse, but I didn't ask for you name." He laughed while blushing for forgetting about asking that first.

The red hair woman smiled, "Of course, I know of your name so it only befitting to I should introduce myself. I've been called many names, but the one my sisters refer to me by is Myio."

"All right Myio, I have just one question." Goku said.

"That is?"

"King Kai said that Porunga tried to summoned me back to Earth, but said someone denied him."

Myio nodded her head in confirmation, "Yes it was me, though I was passed out for a couple of days, I servilely underestimated the power of that creature."

"Ah sorry about that. Didn't mean for that to happen." Goku apologizes.

Myio shook her head, "Don't worry about it. From what I understand based what Megumi said was that you were on another planet fighting some tyrant and the planet was exploding. It was only natural that your friends would want to see you safe."

At the mention of his friends, Goku couldn't help but feel a longing to go back to his world. Sure he was on planet Earth. But it wasn't his Earth. Before he think any further King Kai decided to intervene.

"_Uh I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I'm sensing someone headed to your location Goku."_

At this, Myio decided to finish this quickly, though she has so much she wanted to say. "I see. Well we have to speak at another time."

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll take care of them." Goku said resolutely.

Myio was surprised at not only Goku's determination, but the fact that despite being weakened, he would still see this to the end. The red haired Goddess then smiled, " I truly admire your bravery, but know you will not be alone, we will do everything in our power to help you."

Goku nodded before King Kai spoke, _"He's here Goku!"_

Goku took a deep breath as mentally and physically prepare himself before he turned to Myio and gave out a grin, "Hope we see each other again." He said as disappeared from the mental realm Myio erected.

Myio looked at the spot Goku was before letting out a smile, "We wish you luck Goku."

**Scene Break**

As Ivru was getting closer to the reading his scouter was picking up, he soon came upon an island with a long figure on it. As he was flying to the signal, he decided to tell his master that he need reinforcements, mainly two particular elites he would rather do without. But with the creatures' power levels being around or higher and not knowing if they are more of them, he was left with little to no choice.

As he landed and took in the figure across from him, he stood still with surprise and confusion washing over him slowly as took in the figure's features.

"M-master?"

**Power Levels**

Goku: 150

Goku: (Max Power): 210

Uzume: 180

Uzume: (Empowered by Goku's Ki) 200

Akitsu: 200

Akitsu (Empowered by Goku's Ki) 220

Tsukiumi: 189

Ivru: 225

Author's Notes: Notice how greatly Goku's power level went up at Max Power greatly while Uzume's and Akitsu's also went up though smaller in scale compared to Goku.


End file.
